UnCharted Bandit
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: AU: YR6! Harry Drake must protect his twin sister, the GWL, younger sister, & many others while learning to settle down as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. He had ran away at a young age. His family had treat him 3rd class, but now he's back. Contains some cross-over elements from TV, movies, games, & anime to bring in a new element to the world of magic! Harry-Multi!
1. Enter the World

**UnCharted Bandit**

**Chapter I**

**Enter the World**

He sat, half bored as the train moved. He would stand at just six foot, but he slouched in his seat, not really doing much of anything. He wore black combat trousers with a black sleeveless tee shirt underneath. He wears some brown and black walking boots, and a beige jacket.

His raven black hair is cut short, spiking out to the front, longer on top, while the sides are slightly shorter. His eyes are a brilliant shade of green, like emeralds that catch the light just right, which seems to capture most girls' attention straight away.

He had not long since turned sixteen, and had been travelling alone… well nearly always alone for the past year, since his 'father/big brother' figure had some treasure or something to hunt, he went off too because, well he could, and didn't feel like treasure hunting this time.

It had been a bit scary, and daunting, but he has magical powers, and the magical world views things differently than the muggles. So, he can get away with being a 'minor' on his own, though he has plenty of people he could go to, he wants to follow in 'his' footsteps and find his own path.

It made him smile to think about how he got his nickname. He had shown quite the aptitude for sleight of hand, or using his magical talents to give people the slip, or other things beside. His best friend, dubbed him The King of Bandits, and it has kind of stuck as a running joke ever since.

He doesn't mind too much as it suits his style. Though, he had always wanted to settle a little more when he was younger, but that wasn't his family. His family travelled a lot, searching for that great score from the ancient world, which just happened to involve a lot of fleeing for their lives if things panned out correctly, if not then no one was trying to kill them.

The 'King' has learnt lots on his journeys, and been to many different places around the world he knew he never would have seen staying with 'them'. His real family. To his 'real' family he had been nothing but a big disappointment. That is why he ran away from home, fleeing the unfairness of it, the way they treat 'her' better than him and he just could not hack it.

He had been four at the time, and in his four-year-old little head, he felt that running away was the only way. He knows apart of him only did it to get the attention, and if they realised he had gone fast enough they could have easily found him. He does not know how long it took to realise he had ran, but the thought made him cringe.

It had been scary when he was caught stealing by this older man. He had never seen him before in his life, and he was a muggle (non-magical person). However, the man knew of magic and showed him pity, not that he seemed to care about stealing, and after all, you do what you have to do to survive.

He had been taken to an apartment where he thought he was going to be hurt or something, even though the older guy was trying to reassure him that he was not going to hurt him. There he met the older guys younger partner in 'crime', in his early twenties. The man who he took his new family name from.

They turned out to be kind of, not quite archaeologists, since they were interested in more; valuable finds than rocks or crap you can find in the dirt. In other words, they were and still are treasure hunters. Its just other treasure hunters, though, not as smart are far better financed, and they keep coming across loons who are trying to gain power from ancient magical artefacts, and it leaves the three of them broke a lot having to end up stopping them and the treasure is lost.

Though, that leads to the annoying question of why all of these temples have to collapse after the bad guys lose. It's infuriating, which is why he tends to occasionally Robin Hood some ancient treasures from less temple like places.

He sighed, shaking his head as he looked out of the window, watching the French countryside fly by. He's pretty sure he should be nearing Calais, and then it's just a hop and skip to the UK, if he felt like apparating.

However, he prefers to see the world and meet people. So teleporting around is a no-no unless he has no choice in the matter, like a quick escape, but he can't believe how much the magical world wards against teleportation in the muggle world, not to mention all of the tombs and temples and other such places, and there still active ancient wards.

"Maybe I should settle down for a while," he muttered to himself thoughtfully. "Make some new friends, learn some sorcery?" he said in wonder before looking to the other few passengers around him, but they did not seem to hear him, and it would have been embarrassing if that had.

He knows he can distract girls and women with his looks and muscles, so they don't notice his oddities, and he doesn't parade around with them for too long for them to notice. He hadn't hung around many magical people since he went on his trip of self-discovery.

His main companions have been muggles all the way, completely oblivious to any mystical realms hidden upon the Earth, some of which are blatantly obvious if you look hard enough. It has to make him wonder sometimes, as even the 'magical'-world doesn't see it, or maybe they choose not to, who really knows?

Frowning was becoming a habit as he pulled out his copy of the French newspaper, reading it over. Apparently, the UK is that news worthy with loads of unexplained deaths happening all the time. Then that earthquake last month and that bridge collapse, and a hurricane destroying a whole town.

Though, he read through between some lines about some odd men wearing black robes and masks having been found brutalised. So some people are fighting back, and it's not the wimps in the magical world. This is partially why he is returning, because he can't stand letting these morons get their own way.

Since Voldemort's return a few months ago, he can't get a break with wizards and witches of the not dark but dark and evil variety being more brazen wherever he goes. The selfish jerks just want to commit crimes of murder and hate and whatever wherever they are. The worse thing about that is they are getting away with it.

He had beaten the ten barrels of crap out of ten Death Eater wannabes in Italy and got attacked by their aurors for 'taking the law into his own hands'. He had no choice but to beat them up too, not that it was hard. He finds wizard/witch cops more useless than the muggles.

You just have to be fit enough to run away from magical world cops and they will never be able to keep up. Just run until you exit the anti-apparation jinx they will have probably put up and away you go, free and easy. It's not just the UK either, they seem to be just that arrogant in their own power, and that ignorant in the power of others.

He figured that going to the UK is likely the good thing to do since some of his best friends live there. Then he has his bitch of a sister being the Girl-Who-Lived or whatever. He was torn about that, not her title, he did not care about that, but his sister can and should be considered innocent, as she had not known better.

It frustrated him to think that he still cares about her and wants to protect her. The magical world idiots will be putting a lot of pressure on her to be their hero. They do not seem capable of just getting off their lazy asses and blowing the bastard Death Eaters to hell themselves.

If they stopped following the 'high road' principle, and took the 'low road' when called for, like dealing with these terrorist scumbags all would be right, and the Death Eaters, even under Voldemort's orders with think twice before going out and having 'fun'.

The world he comes from is so different, full of technology and magic, and everything the magical world stands against, he is for. He loves the muggle world, and let us face it, muggle fashions are better, so much more to look at when checking out a cute girl, and he likes cute girls, muggle, witch, cute and hot are cute and hot wherever he goes.

He relaxed for a little while longer, watching amused as a couple of cute French girls were eying him, telling each other something and giggling. He might have went over to try getting in their panties, but he is exhausted from his travels. If they had got on the train earlier than the last stop. Moreover, they will be at the end of the line shortly, so they have not the time needed.

He almost started a second later when the announcement came for Calais in approximately two minutes. He sighed and stretched his muscles as he sat up straight, been seated too long. He should not do that; it can be very unhealthy for the muscles and bones.

Checking on his phone, he was surprised to see he missed a text message from his best friend reminding him to visit her, first chance he gets once back in the country. He's glad he has this new roaming contract or his, and his friends bills would be sky-high. He replied to her message and put his phone back into his jacket pocket.

It seemed like only a minute before the train slowed to a stop and the doors opened onto the platform. He had snaked passed near everyone to jump out before any of them, disappearing into the crowded platform.

His ferry does not leave until the next morning, so he has to find a place to stay. Since he is not going to be in town long he figured a comfortable, but cheap place was best since he does not want to waste his limited funds.

He normally earns money here and there, using his talents where needed, or just doing honest work if he can, so he does not have riches. Though, the thought of just going into Gringotts and using his 'families' money was tempting. He doubts they ever cut him off, thinking he is dead or something.

Thinking of that, he doubts his family would even notice the money missing they have so much, and who could 'steal' from Gringotts that they would regularly check? It amused him that wizards are that arrogant or just that stupid when it came to something as important as money that they would be so trusting of the goblins of Gringotts wizarding bank.

He took a few deep breaths as he headed towards the exit when he grabbed some scruffy looking kids wrist. The kid looked at him in terror as he took his wallet back. Still holding the boy, he pulled out a ten-euro note and stuffed it in the boys pocket before letting him go.

"This one's on me!" he said in perfect French, even emulating the accent so well most people mistake him for a native, no matter the country, language is his major talent.

The boy just stared at him for a moment before he ran off into the crowd while he put his wallet away. He could have as easily turned out like this kid, alone, picking pockets to get some food money. He knows there is probably other kids around, and that it is to share, but he cannot go around giving out more than he can afford to lose, just because he feels an odd affinity to the kid.

He made it out of the train station and hailed a cab – well they were all parked up waiting for passengers, so he jumped in the front one, still speaking French asked him to take him to a travel inn, as he is not staying in town.

"A shame sir," the cab driver replied, laughingly. "Are you getting the ferry in the morning to England?" he asked, being one of those curious types, (nosey), as he pulled out into the street and started driving.

"Yes, I have some business to attend too," he agreed with a small smile, not really feeling like giving much more, emotion wise as he sat in the back, resting in the comfortable leather with his seatbelt on.

"Terrible luck they seem to be having over there," he said, gesturing to the newspaper on the passenger seat. Its todays where, surprisingly the UK Mirror, and he had left his French paper on the train for whoever since he had had his fill. "Here, have a look… do you read English?" he asked, handing it over.

"You won't believe me, but it's my first language. I'm a somewhat linguist," he said, shrugging. "Full emulation of another language does wonders for comprehension," he added looking over the front page while the driver nodded, though looking confused.

He grimaced as he saw a full page of a village, destroyed in a freak 'storm'. The clouds floated around the place with a green hue, and he tried not to grit his teeth too much in anger as he could just see it, the cloud held the shape of a skull and serpent. It was the mark of the Death Eaters, but the muggle papers would overlook it as a coincidence and brush it aside.

"You sure you want to head there now, friend?" the driver asked as they pulled to a stop outside a lodge near the ferry docking terminals.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, unfortunately I have to take care of… well possibly my sister, and I have friends over there. It looks like it's going to be one of those years," he finished, chuckling he handed the man back his paper and paid him his fair.

"Possibly… but take care my friend!" the man called as he climbed out and closed the door behind him.

He gave the driver a nod and waved him off before turning to the lodge. It was getting dark so he quickly entered. He was lucky to find no queue, just a pretty older girl working at the desk, smiling as he walked over asking for a room.

"Let's see here sir," she said with a nervous smile. "I'm sorry we down have any free rooms available," she lied with this sweet fake smile, brushing back her long blonde hair.

He detected the lie straight away so went along with it, curious. "Oh, well, that's a shame, could you tell me where I might find an available room?"

She seemed to gulp and panic then before she quickly shook her head. "Sorry sir, I don't, but… no… that's too scandalous," she said as if talking to herself, but it was obvious what she was trying to do now, and from her lack of talent at it, it was quite obviously her first time trying anything like it.

"OK, I'll stay with you," he helped her out, startling her, she 'brightened', hiding her grimace as she let him lead her away before taking his arm and leading him to her room.

A few minutes later, he had gotten comfortable, removing his clothes, leaving on his black boxer shorts. She had told him she'd be back in just a few as she left for the connected bathroom.

He was a little concerned, as she had gotten more nervous as she led him to her room. It was her weird plan so what was he to do other than enjoy himself? He may be tired but when a cute girl just up and offers, and he's magic so knows she is clean of any STI's using a hidden charm.

Though, from body language and everything else, not everything is going to be as meets the eyes. So, it's the gentlemanly thing to do, stay, get laid, and find out what the deal is later when some jerk is shooting at him or something like that. He learns from the best after all, and the opposite sex seem to get his 'father/big brother' into trouble all the time, and still he… they both fall for the 'call'.

It might have seemed like an age when she finally opened the bathroom door slowly and shyly stepping out. His eyes widened in surprise as he drank her in.

She walked out with a wiggle in her step, but it was clumsy in an unpractised sort of way. However, he really liked what she is wearing. It was a white silk nightdress with spaghetti straps over her shoulders that left nothing to the imagination. It was lacy, almost transparent, but not quite. He could still see the outline of her small breast and nipples poking through the thin material. It was short, so short in fact; he could see her tight white silk panties just barely covered.

Her long soft pale legs moved her forward, and her lips held a sadness as she moved closer, crawling onto the bed with him. He could feel her shaking as her fingertips touched his solid abs. He pulled her into him, kissing her surprised lips with a tenderness as he pulled her into his body, feeling her on him.

She pulled back after a moment of kissing him, her chest pounding and her long blonde hair falling onto his muscular body. She looked scared, confused, worried, and even aroused, which thanks to the fourth emotion is why he carried this on.

He pulled her back to his lips and she was not resistant to accept his tongue as hers met his. He wrapped his hands around her, taking hold of her solid butt; he felt the moan into his mouth. Her fingers starting to wonder over his chest, feeling the buzz of strength hidden beneath his flesh.

She moved up, onto his lap. She almost gasped into him as the weight of her body pushed his large rucked up member into her butt. It was rock hard and nothing she had ever thought it would be. She could feel him pulling her down, swallowing her lips, her tongue, her saliva; she could not stop from rocking her hips into him.

He was smiling as she pulled back, gasping for air. She was startled as he rolled her over, laying gently on top of her. She could feel him pressed up to her burning crouch. She tried to hold in the pleasurable groan as he started nibbling on her left ear, down to her neck, suckling and nipping at her flesh but it was impossible, and felt impossibly good.

Moving down and round he made it to her throat, nipping and licking, her heartbeat raced. He was gentle but firm, soft and rough, contradicting her thoughts, her mind, her senses felt close to shutting down for a forced reboot. He stimulated her with his lips and fingers, his tongue making her shudder.

He was feeling her small breast, her nipples painfully hard as he lifted her sexy nightdress up and over her head, revealing her soft flesh. He was sucking her nipples in seconds, one after the other. She was whimpering and shuddering, moaning aloud.

Continuing down, his lips and tongue left her sensitive little breasts to her tummy and navel, licking and suckling her firm body. He was careful while pulling her soaking wet panties off, smelling the delightful scent of her need. It was swollen and soaking with some sparse hairs trimmed above her entrance.

She was crimson cheeked as she looked down to see him taking a moment to admire her before her head shot back as electricity coursed through her veins and she cried out with a feeling she had never imagined before. He licked again, lapping at her she just could not take any more as she screamed out, squeezing her pale thighs around his head, her fingers in his hair pulling him tight to her.

He suckled and drank from her as her body convulsed and shuddered with a pleasure she could have never given herself. Her chest felt like it was going to explode as she calmed, stroking her fingers through his hair, her eyes glassy, unseeing.

It took her a few moments to recover when she saw him smirking as he kissed his way up her body after cleaning her off the last of her delicious juices. She could not keep the smile from her lips as he kissed her deeply, tasting herself on his tongue.

She knew she could do this now. She wanted it so bad. She started crawling down, kissing her way down before he had even gotten onto his back, his boxers off seconds later. Her eyes wide as she saw it for the first time, taking it in her hands her lips sucked it up into her mouth.

He almost shot his load early at her obviously non-experienced, hot little mouth swallowed as much of him as it could. Her tongue was doing its job well, tasting everything it could. He held back while she moved up and down, sucking hard and moving fast, her tongue tasting everything, even pre when it dribbles out, and she could not get enough of the salty taste.

Then it happened, and she had never known one boy could ever have that much that she almost chocked and some went in her and shot out of her nose. However, like he drank from her, she swallowed every last drop and even licked it from her upper lips before he pulled her up, surprisingly not going down as she thought it would.

He lay on top of her, holding his weight back as he kissed her, not caring that he can taste himself. He was at the hot entrance, feeling the squirms of him and her as he gently pushed in. It was like a fire and he loved it as he slid further inside her body when he reached an obstruction.

This made him more suspicious, but her impatient humps saw that she wanted more in, so he pushed. She gasped as he broke through the barrier and slid straight in to the hilt. He kept it deeply buried; throbbing inside her, while she adjusted to the new sensations when her rocking hips told him she was ready.

Therefore, he started pumping, slow at first, but getting faster and faster, harder and harder. She was crying out in bliss over and over again. Her chest felt like it could explode, and she would not have minded. She felt dizzy, like a high that she wished would last forever.

She felt it starting to bubble up while she watched his expression, heard his pants and moans now as he enjoyed her body and she his body. She screeched, her body arching in a zone she didn't know existed, and he was grunting out, pushed in all the way, holding it as deep as it will go, emptying himself into her body, she could feel it all and relished in every drop inside her body before they both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

He let her hold him while he felt her throbbing around him as she continued to enjoy the last remnants of the moments that she'd cherish forever.

However, she did not have long as moments later someone was banging loudly and dangerously on the door. They were shouting and looking to her, he could see fear and confusion.

"Y-you're not him?" she asked, but knew the answer so did not wait. "B-but… I heard he is fat and old-er, but I thought they were w-wrong. I-I had to… I had to give 'his' son m-my virginity for them to leave us alone…-!"

She had trailed off, having been so worried, the mood had left and she had not noticed that he had pulled out; he had softened, covered in her and him as he looked unconcerned as he grinned and covered her with her blanket, keeping her snug.

He winked, and she blushed as he pulled on his boxers and opened the door on the next bang. The man almost flew in. He was big with muscles, wearing a suit. He was with another three strong looking men in suits and a jumbo-sized fatty wearing shorts and a white tee shirt with food stains on it, and they all looked to be in raging tempers.

"Who are…!"

He went down with a hand wrapped around his throat and his head smashed through the brick wall, cracking mortar and plaster, shattering into some bricks, going down, out cold to lie at his feet, a crumpled mess of blood, completely ruining his suit.

"I'm Harry… Harry Drake, nice to meet you!"

_**to be continued…**_


	2. Run to the Wild Side

**UnCharted Bandit**

**Chapter II**

**Run to the Wild Side**

"Who are…!" the thug behind the door tried to get out in his anger while his three suit wearing large muscle bound men waited, just as angry for orders.

However, the young adventurer did not let him finish his question before he struck. The thug went down with a hand wrapped around his throat and his head smashed through the brick wall, cracking mortar and plaster, shattering into some bricks, going down, out cold to lie at his feet, a crumpled mess of blood, completely ruining his suit.

"I'm Harry… Harry Drake, nice to meet you!"

Two of the other men took that as cues to attack, but Harry moved faster, kicking one in the nuts while slipping his hand into the man's jacket and pistol-whipping him out cold with his own gun as he drew it before aiming it at the last two. They seemed like they were going for guns but the click of the safety release on the silver handgun he took was enough for them to get the point and back off.

However, the fat slob of a thing was truly terrified while his men did not show those signs they are not stupid enough to do something stupid. "Right, tell fatty here that she is off the menu, and that if you or any of your boys come back here ever again, I'll fucking kill you all!"

"Y-you haven't the guts kid!"

_Bang!_

The man screamed like a little girl as his kneecap was blown off. He fell to the floor, crying and screaming, holding the bloody limb. "Don't even think for a moment that I don't have the guts because I've met bigger bads than you could possibly imagine, and I'm still alive, now get the fuck out of here and take fatty, your 'friends', and the cry-baby with you!" he demanded and the man nodded quickly and picked up his injured 'friend'.

It was kind of amusing watching him trying to drag the others too. "Why didn't you kill him; he took what was mine!" the fatty whined without a clue Harry can still hear him.

"Because the families falling apart since your father's death!" he hissed his reply. "He wouldn't have approved of this anyway, and if you don't stop this idiocy you're going to get us all killed too!"

Harry shrugged, amused these types of 'gangsters' still exist as he looked to a man and woman a little down the hall. He knew they must be the girls' parents. He shrugged, smirking before turning from where they watched him in awe, re-safety-ed the gun and closed the bedroom door behind him, locking it.

She was laying in her bed still, under her covers looking at him, squirming. "Hey, so, I can still stay, right?" he asked and she readily nodded here head, lifting her covers to reveal her naked body, he pulled off his boxers and slid in. "I guess I can always catch a later boat," he said as she pulls his lips to meet her, hungrily taking his tongue.

It was about one in the afternoon the next day that Harry had cleaned up, washed and gotten dressed in some green cargo trousers, his brown and black walking shoes, and white tee shirt since he carries everything around with him using a useful magic trick. Anyway, what's the point of all of the magic in the world if you don't use it when you need too?

He still doesn't know her name, and she had already left her room after showering with him, and dressed. She had left him a sandwich, which he devoured before leaving and locking her room, having hidden his new gun away using magic since he doesn't want to screw up and get into a crap-load of trouble if caught with it.

Harry stretched his muscles, feeling great. He had been surprised that the police hadn't been called after the gunshot, but maybe people realised who got shot and didn't care, or the hotel is empty, which wouldn't surprise him, given the bull-shit that had been going down.

He soon found his temporary lover at the service desk. She smiled at him as he reached her, and leaned over, kissing his lips. "I wish you could stay with me," she said brightly. "I'm only a year older than you, and I doubt I will ever find anyone as magical as you."

"I'm sure you'll find somebody… 'Magical'," he said with a smirk, stealing one last kiss. "We might see each other again… with luck," he said as she watched him walk out of the doors and disappear out of her life after saving it.

Harry boarded the ferry to Dover after a nice walk, making it just in time too, which is lucky. He had never been much of a timekeeper really, quite the opposite, unless it was really-important.

He made it onto deck before the ship had made much headway and watched as they left Calais, amused, leaning back against the safety rail. He was just going to head back inside to grab a drink when he saw a girl, his age there about with frizzy (not too bad) brown hair tied back into a ponytail.

She is quite slender, wearing tight blue jeans and a pink hoody-top. She stopped a little way from him, leaning on the railing. Her brown eyes were looking out in thought, sadness clouding over her vision, so she probably was not seeing much of the beauty of the ocean.

It was curious as he could sense her magic. She was leaking it. He had never, not once seen a wizard or witch, except the odd under school age muggle-born, well one on muggle transport before.

Therefore, he pushed himself up from the rail and walked over, leaning on her portion of the rail next to her. She didn't even acknowledge him, and he's sure she hadn't noticed him.

"Knut for your thoughts?" he asked in English, taking a guess, startling her, her cheeks flamed up, embarrassed at her lack of attention.

"S-sorry," she said sheepishly. "I just have a lot on my mind… its nothing really, but it was nice of you too… wait, you said knut, as in…?" she trailed off as he nodded, shrugging. "You're a wizard, but how did you know I'm a witch?" she asked, concerned.

"You were giving off enough magic to clue in an inanimate object," he answered, amused while she ducked her head, further embarrassed. "I'm Harry Drake, and may I ask the name of the fine young witch I am now in the company?" he said in a mock snooty way that she associated with purists.

She could not help but smile, letting out a small giggle. "I'm Hermione Granger. I really didn't think others like me travelled the muggle way."

"Well, I don't want to miss anything fun now do I?" he asked grinning as he looked around and then gestured her. "If I were so foolish as to teleport everywhere, I would have missed the opportunity to make a new friend like you now, wouldn't I?"

"T-then I'm glad you're here," she replied, smiling as they went back to looking over the sea, leaning on the rail with the wind nipping at them. "It makes me feel kind of crummy thinking about going back, with you know… 'Him' on the loose, but it'll make me feel worse just leaving all of my friends to it and not returning."

"The all-time dilemma… do you know what I would do?" he asked her and she looked to him shaking her head. "I would buy me a bazooka," he said in all seriousness and she could not help but burst out laughing as he gave her a grin and took her right hand in his left.

"In a way it's a truth," he commented as she calmed down. "There are these people who say two wrongs don't make a right. In a way, I suppose I can see their point, but if some guy decides he's going to slap me around. I'm going to brake his face, and maybe kick him in the nuts a few times, so that he gets the message. With every bully out there, if you step up and retaliate with just as much… no, with more violence, it does send a powerful and painful message to them, and others who would think about playing on any weakness."

"I-I've never looked at it like that before," she said in surprise. "Everyone… well, all the adults just want to capture the Death Eaters, and they laugh and escape, and we suffer more for it. It's true, you can stand up to the bully, but if the bully still doesn't fear you, then he'll just come back, more brazen, laughing harder than before."

"Wow, beauty and brains… I like that in a girl," he said while she went darker in the cheeks, holding his hand in return.

"I-I have a b-boyfriend you know," she replied but she did not let his hand go. She had never been hit on by a boy in Harry's league before, as he said, beauty and brains, though more along the handsome and intelligent, and handsome in that dangerous way that makes you believe that he'll get you both into some sort of trouble, but he'll fight you both out of it after.

"Yeah, well I'm not really looking to settle down, really," he said sheepishly. "But I bet this boy could never appreciate you, your body, your mind, your lips," he said, with every word, his lips getting closer to hers.

She licked her dry lips as her brown eyes gazed into his emerald before their lips touched. She groaned into him at just that. He pulled her body flush into him, his lips working at hers. Her lips moved with his, accepting his tongue, she realised before now she had never been kissed with any passion before, and when he pulled back all she wanted was more, so much more.

"I bet your boyfriend doesn't kiss like that," he said with a smirk while she shook her head in agreement, licking her lips to taste the lingering flavour of him. "Maybe you should take a run on the wild side, Hermione, and I'll bring to you a passion, which will make you explode!" he muttered, huskily, his lips nibbling hers while she tried to take another kiss from him, but he wouldn't let her have more than nibbles.

"M-my best friends are always… always saying I should be more… impulsive," she whispered as he let her take his lips, kissing deeply he held her tighter. She ran her fingers through his hair, over his cheeks and neck, unable to get enough of something she could never get from an emotionless, selfish jerk like 'him', him-who? She couldn't remember as she was lost in the taste, the emotions, the arousal, trying to dry hump him here on deck.

He pulled back, smirking at her after a few minutes while she panted for breath when she paled and looked worried as they heard someone call her name angrily.

"Hermione Granger!" he said, and Harry looked to see a man with a woman, certainly muggles, making her muggle-born. "What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded, Harry realising these must be her parents.

"Umm… nothing," she replied, pulling back from Harry, blushing brightly at getting caught and forgetting about her parents. "I was just err… getting to know my – new friend here, um, this is Harry Drake, and he's like me… well he's a wizard," she said whispering the last word though they heard, looking around to make sure they're alone.

"And what about that Ronald boy?" her mother asked, scandalised.

Hermione seemed to just blink several times in surprise before her eyes widened as she remembered him. "I-I just forgot all about him, mum… come on, you've met him, look and…" she trailed off trying to make her mother understand.

Her mother sighed shaking her head. "Yes, I suppose I do understand. I'm not too old that I can't appreciate a good looking boy!"

"Mum!" she reprimanded while her mother smiled and Harry tried not to feel too uncomfortable. "Please, just shoot me now!" she added sadly.

"I'll oblige that!"

They turned as a man in black robes with creepy skeleton mask appeared on the deck of the boat with four others, holding little sticks pointed at Harry and Hermione. They appeared out of thick black smog, and they could practically sense the sneering behind the masks.

"One of 'her' friends, all alone!" he said mockingly.

However, Harry moved her behind him as he stepped forward. "Hey, bait for brains! I'm going to give you to the count of one to disapparate and get lost, or I'm going to throw you all overboard!"

They just looked at each other before they burst out laughing, heads held high and only stopped as they heard a yelp and looked around to see Harry had moved and one of the men had disappeared, Harry now in his place. They eyed him cautiously, and looked to see their target and her parents staring at him in awe.

Harry moved again before they could think much on it, hitting one Death Eater in the gut, he bent over whimpering while Harry dodged and rolled across deck, avoiding the green spell one of the others fired. He came up grabbing another Death Eater in a sleeper hold from behind, easily taking him out and lobbing him into the drink.

Moving again, he picked up the one bent over, holding his stomach and he went in too, leaving the last two stinking of fear, as they had not had to fight anyone up close before. However, they both fired at him. He dived between spells, sliding between them, he stood, and they turned, firing the killing curse. He ducked and their spells connected with each other, eyes wide in their deaths.

Harry stood, hand on each Death Eaters chest and flung their bodies off the boat into the channel, nonchalant. "Wow, they don't make minions like they used too," he commented brushing his hands.

"Whoa, just like that!" Hermione said, quivering as she tried to stem her flow, not wanting her parents to think she is thinking those sorts of thoughts about a boy. She just watched him kind of kill five men without a care, but then they were going to kill them given the chance. Then technically he did not kill them, just threw three into the sea, and the last two killed each other, so freely throwing around such a dangerous curse.

"You just made beating them look so easy!" she continued breathlessly having not even drawn her own wand. "So, is that why you're going to England, to fight the Death Eaters, because I don't think many people will approve of your method?"

He snorted, amused, rolling his eyes. "Not really," he said while he watched her parents take a seat looking pale and concerned. He turned and looked back out over the ocean with a smile as he lent on the rail, Hermione joining him seconds later. "I'm a runaway if you can believe that, but now with Voldemort," he said shaking his head while she looked impressed as near everyone are afraid of the name. "Then all of these Death Eaters, and wannabes everywhere. I do not know why but I just feel I have to head back, to protect my sister, before some crazy scheme gets her needlessly killed.

"When I was little, it was her, her, her," he carried on, ignoring any comprehension dawning in her expression. "So I ran away, and I was found, on the streets stealing to survive. They hadn't even noticed I was gone, and so I was taken in, and a muggle man… let's say adventurer because, well, it's a better title, taught me. He's off working on some big 'score' right now, so I'm off travelling, to see the world more, meet new people."

"Y-you're Rosie's brother," she muttered, not even making it a question. "I think she's grown up quite well, we're friends. She sometimes is arrogant and stuff, but if you look, when she's being a bitch, she hates herself for it. She loves June to bits, more than anyone, and-."

"Who's June?" he asked, curious. "Is Rosette gay or something?" he could not help but ask as it sounded like a possibility to him.

However, Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "Well, honestly, I have to wonder about her sometimes, but I don't think so. June is your younger sister. I guess you never met her before. She wasn't born then. It will be her second year come the first of September."

Harry frowned at that, thinking back. "Mum… she was pregnant when I left," he said as if he only just remembered, and the memory was so long ago, when he was so young, it was more like he was just working out dates. He had left shortly after his fourth birthday, so that seems about right.

"I-I guess, but I'm a muggle-born, so very little chance I could have been there," she replied, taking his hand in a reassuring manner. "Your mum died last term," she continued, lowering the mood further. "She died protecting us… I think she had learnt a valuable lesson, loosing you because she treat Rose and June equally, unlike that ass of a father!"

"Oh, great," he muttered, sighing. "I guess this means I'll have to rescue my little damsel from that douche bag, James Potter. He always was the worse, lording Rose over me, and how she'll be something special and I'll be the family joke. Don't be too surprised if I end up breaking his face."

"We've all thought about it!" Hermione replied with a kind smile, leaning into him and holding him in a comforting manner.

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

He looked to her with a small smile and a shrug. "I'm honestly not too sure, but I suppose I have to think of something. I just have two sisters to protect now, no big deal. I can do that. I'm glad I met you here, though not so much that your parents turned up."

"Yeah, but I suppose I shouldn't have been so… willing for my first time with a strange boy I just met," she said impishly blushing. "I have Ronald, my boyfriend…" she trailed off, not sounding at all enthusiastic.

"Sounds like you need to drop him like a sack you only just realised is full of elephant turd," he replied, pulling away from her and letting her hand go while she suppressed her snickering. "I guess I'll be seeing you later, Hermione but I think some alone time or, whatever will be nice, to think, if fate will let me have a moment."

She smiled, nodding glassy eyed as he stole another kiss from her lips, her eyes closing. They sprang open moments later as his lips left hers with a blast of soundless wind, ruffling her hair and clothes. She could not keep the smile off her face as her heart raced, and she hoped she could tell her best friend the good news first, or maybe she should leave it as a surprise, to see the look on her face.

_**to be continued…**_


	3. Into the Call

**UnCharted Bandit**

**Chapter III**

**Into the Call**

Harry sighed as he landed in the bright street of Hogsmead. He looked around the busying small village with a frown, noting the huge castle in the distance; he blinked the sun from his eyes.

He had just shot for the village because it should be peaceful and quiet; he will get to contemplate his little sister problems, and one being the Girl-Who-Lived needs extra care and protection, or something along those lines. So, he ended up in the small Scottish Village of Hogsmead, near the huge castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He looked around frowning at all of the rushing witches and wizards.

Harry figured he might as well have a look around since he cannot remember coming to Hogsmead before, even as a child still living with the Potters. He looked up at the monumental castle school as he walked into the village proper. He had heard it is massive, but it looks like you could get lost, and that is from the small portion he can see.

He found it quite amusing that the people around him were rushing everywhere, as if they could not defend themselves from evil dark wizards. They each carry around weapons, and they just use them to be lazy, watching their loved ones die and crying instead of fighting back.

It is pathetic and pitiful.

It is so disgusting that these people are so scared of someone as pathetic as Voldemort and his posy. They are just terrorists, it is that simple, not even very powerful terrorists.

The only thing they really have going for them is numbers and not-ironically terror. They make others fear them so they do not fight back, falsely believing the Death Eaters are powerful when they are really disorganised, and dysfunctional pussy-shits.

He stopped outside a small coffee shop, as he thought about a coffee of some description going down well. However, as he got closer his decision to enter the shop seemed very hasty. He stopped outside the window looking in and made a face as if he would rather take his own life than enter this shop.

It was decorated in cheap and tacky tinsel and doilies, and looking closer he was sickened to see dancing pixies in tiny individual cages wrapped in tinsel outfits, hanging from the ceiling.

Harry cringed and opening the door as he went on a rescue mission. The whole place stunk of heated perfume. It was obvious that the owners of this 'restaurant' had spelled it that way. He could not help but feel sick as he entered, looking around at all of the tat. If it was not for the need to rescue the pixies he would not have entered, and just reported them for health violations, as the air is that thick with perfume it's almost chocking.

Under normal circumstances he would have left and contacted the proper authorities about the tiny, adorable little kidnap victims and a swat team would come to free them and deliver just punishment and shut this place down. However, since this is the wizarding world he will have to at least free the tiny victims himself.

He had to hold back the bile as some sickeningly dressed girl in bright lovey-dove colours came up to him smiling brightly. She might have been a real looker if she wasn't dressed like this, even though the robe was really short showing her smooth creamy legs none of the males in the shop, (obviously forced as they all seemed to be in as much distress as him while trying to converse with girlfriends) looked.

"Can I find you a seat sir?!" she asked him with wide blue eyes sparkling in hope. "Are you expecting a lady friend?"

"N-no, I'm alone," he replied trying not to gag. He could barely believe, she and all these other girls are really that oblivious to the pain attacking their senses.

"OK, right this way, sir!" she chimed happily skipping along as she led him to a stool along a bar that curved around the windows.

He sat down, trying not to show how much he hates this place. "Thank you very much," he forced out to the girls delight as she did this odd little twirl for him, smiling wider. "I just walked into hell didn't I?" he muttered to himself.

"Excuse me sir?" she asked, befuddled, as she did not quite hear what he said.

He chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, please forgive me, I was just talking to myself, just remembered the name of this book a friend recommended the other day and I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was called."

"Oh, well I'm glad to hear that sir," she said cheerily. "Could I possibly get you a coffee now, we have a wide range."

"S-sure, just a simple café latté please," he said and she nodded with a bow, twirling and giggling, this time giving him a flash of bright pink panties before skipping off.

He grimaced, not that the flash was not nice, but the girl looks to be about nineteen, twenty and is acting so childishly, and. He looked around the coffee shop, frowning as he noticed some boys at some tables nearly in tears, from either this horrid atmosphere or the girl laying into them, angry for some reason.

That made him look round more, only the boys, himself included seemed to be affected by the perfume scent, or maybe the girls were, but in a different sense. The smell was giving him a sort-of headache.

He quickly looked around, his waitress would be a few minutes, looking up he climbed on his stool as no one was paying him any attention and pulled one of the many cages down from the ceiling, hiding it under the bar. He took real notice after that that all of the pixies are female and loads of different species with no noticeable pattern, not that he is a pixy expert.

"Some kind of spell?" he suggested to himself reasonably but shut up talking to himself, holding the tiny cramped cage between his knees as he took his coffee from the odd waitress once she returned.

She giggled and near pushed her small cleavage in his face, having opened her short robe at the top sometime during her trip to give him a better look. He made it obvious to show he is 'under' whatever she was trying as he took a sip of his drink. He tried not to show his surprise. He had tasted this before; it was a mild form of love potion in his drink.

He carried the thought of just taking her round back and doing her senseless, or until she blabs, and tells him what is going on, if she is not under the spell too. In all honesty, she is likely just another victim.

"Thank you very much," he said while she was beaming, and if she had been wearing a bra before, she is not now as she was blatantly letting him see her boobs, nipples included. However, she was blushing up a storm too, which showed some insight into her subconscious understanding, embarrassment, but other than that, she didn't show any other sign she was uncomfortable showing him.

"I was wondering. I would love some freshly baked cookies!" he continued, hoping to get rid of her for a bit longer.

"Of course!" she squealed in delight, hugging him, he got a face-full before she hitched her robe back right, kissed him and skipped off happily. "I'll bake them myself, my love," she said happily disappearing.

He really hopes it is the spell, and she is not in on whatever this is, because he feels sorry for her, and he does not like hurting girls' feelings unless they are bitches trying to murder him and his family, then he makes the exception if needed.

Looking around, he sighed in relief as no one even paid him a moment of attention as he leaned down, face to face with the little reef pixy, as she stood quietly waiting in her little, too small blue tinsel dress. Her little blue eyes sparkling with hope filling her eyes leaving no whites.

She has twitching antenna in her head coming out of yellow hair, and little pointed ears and twin wings like a dragonfly, her skin colour is a light lime green. She is not even wearing anything on her feet and he could see bruises on her. She had stopped dancing and was resting up against metal bars, panting, her little chest heaving with exhaustion, and she looks too skinny, barely fed since her kidnap.

"It's OK now," he whispered to her, his voice paten and speech completely new; his 'words' were now like little hums, quiet and relaxing. "What are they doing to everyone, how are they controlling-."

"Siren!" the little thing whimpered her voice small and timid. It's normally a little more difficult to hear pixies or fairies because they're so small, but she was so scared. "Siren, us, and spell, it uses us to bring girls who bring boys so girls break boys hearts! Boys hate the smell, inside know its danger, but girls… boys come here anyway as girls pretty, they like girls, but they leave sad, love potion makes boys love, and girls brake boys hearts, feeding her they do!"

"Feeding who?" he asked but dodged out of his seat as he saw the fear on her face as she looked passed him. The stool burst into flames, but none of the other customers took notice.

Harry held the cage protectively as he looked to see the reef pixy had been knocked out, but her chest was rising and falling so he knew she will be OK. He stood from where he knelt and grimaced as he saw this fat, old, slimy woman with boils and warts all over her face. Her black hair was coated in sweat and had bald patches.

She smiled with broken filthy black and yellow teeth, her right eye covered in white pus and the other blood red with pinkeye. She was wearing a black robe ten sizes too small on her, fat was pouring through the creases, and it was obvious she was naked underneath as one of her hairy giant saggy breasts was hanging out between some buttons, and if it weren't for her giant over hanging gut he would see more of what he doesn't want too.

She held a black coloured wand and stood at about seven feet with twenty chins and hair all over them. He had never imagined the thought that he could look at a troll naked, male or female and be OK with that until he saw this thing. Is she supposed to be a witch or the boogieman?

"Like what you see, don't you handsome!" she said as plain fact as she tried to swagger forward it was more of a stagger. He wondered how the hell she managed to sneak up on him let alone move. "I'm quite the beauty, but alas, no man asks me out! To intimidated by my body," she said, her voice making him cringe, a cross between Mr. T and Micky Mouse was not something he would ever expect to hear, even simulated as a joke online.

Harry shook his head, trying to hold his stomach in as it felt like it was trying to escape. He has seen ancient mummies, and rotten corpses, which came to life trying to kill him and his family, and right now, they seemed like fun not-gross things to fight. He would rather commit necrophilia with a zombie than let this woman touch him.

"I don't know what kind of mirror you've been using, but, oh fuck you're revolting!" he spat out shocking her when he looked closer and she flickered from fat to beautiful and back again.

She smiled, thinking she had fixed her illusion, but it is obviously a mental illusion, which will not affect him.

"Yeah, not going to work elephant lady!" he said taking a step back, the pixies having stopped dancing, he could see the patrons shaking their heads looking around a few boys and girls, young men and young women threw up upon seeing her as she fumed, losing concentration and not realising the spell had stopped.

"Why you brat!" she hissed out angrily, flinging a spell he dodged. "I handed you that silly little bitch's innocence to play with and this is the thanks I get. I knew it was too good to be true that a boy would be drawn here by the spell!"

"Yeah, she's cute and pretty fine, but I'm not going to take advantage of a drugged up girl!" he replied as he raised his right hand and she staggered back as a small but deadly ball of fire burst to life, aimed at her. "Now, I'm taking all of these pixies, the siren, your waitress, and the 'customers' and we're leaving. I shall then be reporting you for illegal use of magic, and then you'll be hunted and put in jail where you belong!"

"NEVER!" she roared out when suddenly she was hit by several spells from two baffled people sitting behind her. She collapsed with a huge crash, shattering a table as she fell on it.

Harry looked them over while they were trying to shake off their stupors. The first was a man with shaggy black hair and blue eyes while the woman at the table next to his was pretty, slender, and with pink hair. They were sitting with two confused people; the hot woman with the man has crinkled red hair while the guy with the hot young thing was an older guy, maybe the same age as the black haired man, with greying brown hair, if you calculate in the obvious lycanthropy.

The other two had drawn their wands, standing too as they noticed what was going on, the spell leaving them, slowly but surely.

"Who is she, and what did she do to us?" the waitress girl said holding a trey of freshly baked cookies, looking at them she let them drop to the floor. "I'm sorry, they had love potion in them," she said sadly.

"Miss. Tonks," the red haired woman said, shaking her head clearer. "Get this thing out of my sight!" she hissed such venom even Harry flinched.

"Yes ma'am," the pink haired girl said nodding as she went to levitate only to conjure a giant blanket first and leaving with her, the lykan, or maybe not quite lykan, still has trouble with the phases of the moon; he went too.

Harry just placed down the pixie cage and went passed towards the back room.

"Where do you think you're going?" the woman demanded, angry with him. "You are to leave the siren to us!"

Harry just gave her a look of 'insert cuss here'. "I don't think so. I'll be taking her away from here and you morons thank you very much. I'm not rescuing her for you to dump her in another fish tank for perverts to touch!" he said leaving into the back room.

He was not followed as he wound his way through some corridors and through a secret passageway. "Oh, fuck!" he said, wide eyed as pixy bones and decaying tiny bodies littered the chamber. There were cages of thousands of pixies fluttering, but they stopped as they saw him, hope shinning in their little hearts.

Looking around they were all starving, and in the centre was a small glass tank of filthy salt water, no bigger than a child's paddling pool, and very shallow. She was barely submerged, her arms hanging over the edges with webbed fingers, as she lay on her back. She was so skinny he could see her ribs. Her blue and green tail was dull and drying out. Her long blue hair is matted and dry, looking brittle to the touch.

Her wrists were chained to the floor with shackles and her pale skin was pasty, dry and flaky. Runes marked the outside of the 'pool'. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping, pained by her expression, her fanged teeth grit in agony. She had bruises covering her bare skin and some blistered burnt skin on her breasts, having lost so much weight having gotten very small.

She looked so delicate as he knelt by her side, checking her pulse; it was erratic. Her eyes flickered open weakly as she felt the touch; her piercing black eyes were near lifeless.

"Shh, it's OK now," he said softly to her as he stroked her hair and tears fell from her eyes.

He placed his free hand in the water while she would not let go of his other and started concentrating, mumbling words. The water level started rising, then overflowing the pool, soaking him, her breathing started evening out as he replicated the saltwater, conjuring more, enough to make her feel more comfortable.

Harry had flooded the whole chamber, some of the lower pixies managing to get themselves something to soak in, to calm their aches, as they know they should not drink it. He stopped the water after a few minutes and in a swift action managed to shatter her chains.

She held onto him, as he seemed to pull a blanket out of nowhere and wrapped her in it to give her her privacy and modesty. He pulled her into his arms and she held onto him, whimpering in his embrace as he sat her on his lap, drying her off, her tail moulded and reformed into weak skinny legs before he stood up.

He held her protectively as all of the cages in the chamber exploded open and pixies poured out with cries of thanks, some carrying injured or weaker friends, as they could not fly.

Entering back out into the shop, it was near empty except for that red haired woman and a few other people, the cages empty as the last pixy left out the open door, waving to him in gratitude.

He looked over the siren as she was whimpering and he could hear her stomach growling with hunger. He smiled sadly, kissed her forehead while she found content in him, and drifted off to sleep in the knowledge that he will get her help.

"Where will you take her?" the red haired woman asked.

He looked to her, shaking his head. "I'm taking her home so her people can see to her wounds and we can feed her," he said before leaving, only to stop in the doorway. "Wizards will find traveling by sea dangerous for a while, so I suggest you spread the word," he said before just leaving, disappearing with a dispersal of space.

"Amelia, you're going to get bitched at a lot by people who would want an actual live siren to study," the black haired man said.

"Possibly, but this was the right thing to do, Sirius," she replied with a sigh. "Plus, that boy can make a fireball without a wand; I don't want to risk the humiliation of a kid beating me."

"Point taken," he said with a small grin.

_**to be continued…**_


	4. Beauty within the Ocean

**UnCharted Bandit**

**Chapter IV**

**Beauty within the Ocean**

Harry sat chest deep within the surf of an uninhabited island, hidden by magic, only wearing his cargo trousers. He could only find the place because his charge allowed it. He stroked her blue hair caringly as he had gotten rid of the blanket, covering her almost fully in the salt water, she relished in the comfort as he helped her eat the fruit he had gotten her first.

The water crashed into them as night started to fall, the silver orb of the moon lighting them, and it would seem romantic if not for the injured girl. He cuddled her while they waited for her people to come for her. He knew they would, but their protection comes first. They have to make sure it is not a trap to capture more of them.

He had to chew the fruit for her, and because she needed the good stuff from it, he has to pass it to her mouth to mouth. She accepted it like this after she almost chocked on a piece he tried giving her, first. He lowered his mouth and she near kissed the fruit from him, and he could sense her sweetness and love.

She made sweet little noises as she ate. Her little mouth smiling as the already mashed up fruit slithers down her throat. He found it quite amusing that she seemed to be enjoying his attention and semi-kisses as he fed her like a bird would feed a baby-bird or something like that.

However, darkness had settled over the island and he had ran out of fruit so settled for holding his charge and waiting. Then he sensed the unknown, coming from further out, eyes widening as he saw them, around thirty beautiful girls ageing from 16 to 19 at the most with long hair covering their breasts as they walked with legs, completely naked, shimmering in the moonlight.

Harry had heard that sirens could control the legs thing they do, but also knows that out of the water it is an automatic thing, and they cannot last long without salt water. His charge cannot do it consciously because she is too weak at the moment, which is why he stroked her tail under the water.

The sirens ranged from normal human hair colours from blonde, to more unique such as purples and greens, and from busty, to large, and small breasted, to black, white and Asian. They stepped up, surrounding him and his 'mermaid'. Now, to a man not in the know, this is a fantasy come to life, but to a wise man, knows how dangerous they can be while in the water.

They did not speak as they surrounded him, and they do not have vocal cords in the same sense as humans, or a language. They just waited, watching him while their sister had brightened, making little mewing sounds of greeting. It dropped a few stern looks from a few of her sisters as they smiled at her, looking relieved to see her again.

Harry took this as his cue to stand up. They stood cautiously, and watched how he held their sister, the gentleness, and the trust she showed in him made more relax. He then offered her to one of them, and though a little reluctant she went, her sister pulling her lovingly to her chest, kissing her lips with a shimmer of blue light, it seemed to make the younger of the two look healthier.

He had heard rumours that a sirens kiss can heal, but sirens keep themselves to themselves, except for when they need a male to breed, but then that is easy stuff, so there had never been any real proof. It was a beautiful and caring sight, a love deeper than he knew; that of siblings. It made him feel the loss of his own sisters, and want to hurry to them as soon as possible, to protect them.

It took him a moment to realise that a few of the sirens were thanking him as they curled their bodies around him. They each hugged him, and kissed his lips before pulling back, leaving an emotional impression of their love for their sister and their gratitude.

He accepted every kiss, feeling the thanks, and having been given something special, something he realised from the thoughts that slid to him through the kisses were meant for family, which meant they now consider him family.

He smiled as they had finished, surprised when he went to say bye to his siren that the one holding her kissed him, deep with a long tongue, and he realised these weren't just her thoughts and feelings but his girls too; her love, her eternal gratitude, her everything.

She pulled back after a full minute of a dizzying kiss and smiled, gesturing her sister, in her arms where she was sleeping. He knew she would pass on his feelings and thoughts of her to her sister when she wakes, so nodded his head, grateful.

"Oh what an amazing sight, and so many new pets!"

The sirens went from gentle to vicious in seconds, claws, fangs, and hissing as they all looked over as a fat blob of a woman stood on the beach with around thirty or more leering Death Eaters, and bound at her feet was that young Tonks auror and the lykan.

Harry looked up, as the moon was not full. If this woman did this two nights ago this could have been bad for them as lykan are not likely going to attack sirens in the water. He was badly beaten and unconscious, and though pretty bruised up Tonks was still awake, crying in her binds, and gagged.

"How the hell did you get here you fat slob?!" Harry demanded, enraged.

She laughed as if not insulted and her Death Eaters sneered and hissed in outrage, obviously caught in the woman's lies. "I placed tracers on that useless wench just encase I had to find her, and where does she lead us but to the Siren Cove!"

"I guess that means your never leaving this island!" he said, turning to the siren holding her injured sister. "Take her… take Misty," he said, using the name from the memories… a thought of a name that came to him, as they do not seem to have names in the traditional human sense. "Take her and get out of here. I can handle these losers, and trust me… none of them will leave alive!"

She looked reluctant for a moment before the brunette nodded and dropped backwards falling into and under the water, her sisters following, gone, even though the Dark Fatty and her gang of Death Eaters tried firing magic to stop them, it was no good, they were too fast, and this is their territory, their island.

The Dark Fatty looked back at Harry, fuming. "You foolish boy, it doesn't matter, I'll get it back, and some more too, maybe I'll sell some as playthings!"

Harry sneered as he made some gestures with his hands, in a pattern. The Dark Fatty only survived as two Death Eaters surprisingly got in the way as two huge whips of salt water blazed out steaming with a fiery heat and sliced them in two before dropping back down with a splash.

He dropped back into the water after a shocked pause the Death Eaters opened fire. Harry was holding his breath, using magic so he could see under water. They were quite pathetic when it came to spell choice. They were trying to curse him, but curses/jinxes will not pass through the water. They should be trying cutting hexes, bludgeoners, or any force type spells really, or aqua manipulation.

Though, he wondered why he was complaining. Their idiocy is his luck. He swam around; out of their line of fire, sticking his head up, he smirked. He lifted his right hand, concentrating a small light flickered to life growing into a baseball sized yellow orb of light.

He aimed and the orb flew, twirling when it dived down at his command gesture and in a huge explosion, three Death Eaters met their end. The other Death Eaters and the Dark Fatty looked around, now showing concern but Harry had already moved, using the distraction to get back onto the beach, hidden behind some rocks and trees.

Streams of blue light arched around Harry's right hand as it materialised a silver handgun, nearly completely full with bullets. He poked his head round to see the nervous Death Eaters and the Dark Fatty shouting at them to get him, ordering them to get in the water.

That was a mistake as several obeyed, walking into their knees. They seemed to all just slip in, down, gone and they were not going to come out alive as Harry waited. Then the first brutalised body broke the surface followed by the others, one after the other. It was kind of creepy since he knows how gentle sirens really are, but threaten them and their home and they can be vicious.

The Death Eaters were starting to realise that they are not fighting the usual type and that their lives really are in danger, and that Harry alone is dangerous, but calculate in the sirens waiting in the ocean and that just adds to the danger because they cannot run to the sea for protection, only to their deaths.

Harry smirked as he stood, using the horror scene as a distraction, he fire, hitting a few, killing two men and wounding five more. The wounded just dropped to the sand crying and whimpering. Harry hid again as the others turned trying to curse him, but the rocks just blocked them.

He has to wonder whether any of them had heard about other magic's that might blow up his cover, or transfigure it to move or something, but as before, their ignorance is his gain.

"ENOUGH!" the Dark Fatty screamed and the firing stopped. "Who the hell do you think you are boy?!" she screamed in her anger.

"Harry Drake, you are?" he answered, amused as his gun disappeared since its out of ammo and he has no more.

"I am the Dark Lady Selina!" she said proudly. "I have been biding my time, feeding off the misery of others for years, now you hope to ruin everything, Drake!"

"Well that explains the weight issue," he responded, amused while he could near feel her hate. "Though, I have to wonder what Voldemort would think if he saw you using his minions without permission?!" he said, sensing the Death Eaters flinches, either at the name, or about what Voldemort will do to them if he finds out.

"I care not!" she replied, not so angry now. "But I do know what heroes care about. They care about innocent people, like Nymphadora Tonks and the werewolf, Remus Lupin!"

"Oh, crap… that's not playing fair!" he said, annoyed, almost winging. "Wait… Nymphadora… that's freaking hilarious!" he said laughing as he stood with his hands up. He could see the auror trying to give him the evil eye, but her whimpers and tears ruined it.

The Death Eaters all held him at wand-point while she smiled, her wand pointed at Tonks. "Good boy, now throw down your wand! Having a hero in a cage will be most pleasing, maybe I can capture Potter too, and you can share. It would certainly show the competition who's best!"

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes as he just flickered away, appearing right by her feet, grabbed Tonks and Lupin and flickered back behind his rock out of sight. The Dark Fatty just stood stock still, staring at the place by her feet in shock.

"These guys are fucking idiots!" Harry said to Tonks while she was just looking up at him, blinking in surprise while he untied her, she nearly hugged the life out of him before pulling back, embarrassed and pulling her gag off to help untie Lupin, but kept quiet at Harry's gesture.

The Dark fatty screamed after a moment. "You incompetent buffoons! It's no wonder Voldemort is getting nowhere. Which one of you was in charge of the anti-apparation jinx?"

"N-none of us," one braved, shuddering in fear. "Y-you said that-." She was obviously blaming him as she just killed him, not even a little torture as a first strike.

"OK, Drake, I see, maybe its money you want, and I have plenty of money!"

"I would like plenty of money!" he said. "But no can do. I won't abandon by values no matter the sum!" he said as he created a silvery orb between his hands winking at Tonks while she watched in awe, he stood and threw it like a grenade.

The Death Eaters all jumped out of the way, fleeing as it thudded and sunk into the sand, making it glow white for a second before fading out. The Death Eaters started getting up, looking at a little burnt spot with a tiny weed sticking out, and before the others could warn against, one Death Eater plucked it out.

The ground started shaking, and the Death Eaters screaming. Tonks had to look, grimacing as the sand was spinning like a vortex swallowing Death Eaters to their doom, and when it stopped only five Death Eaters and the Dark Fatty survived.

Harry now felt satisfied enough in his own talents to stand up. He had never had such an easy battle; everyone he knows would have nullified his sinkhole spell before or after it took effect. It only works on sand or really, really thick wet mud

It was now obvious that the Death Eaters feared him. Tonks was just peaking over the rock, concerned with how she will explain this to Dumbledore and her boss. Though, she couldn't help but admire the young man and his talent for ass-kicking; he would be the best auror on the force if he joined up.

"Wow, looks like I've won!" Harry said in amusement as the Death Eaters stepped back from him, but trying to keep away from the Dark Fatty too as they could die either way.

That was when the Dark Fatty screeched as she had gotten too close to the water, and in seconds several siren were out, dragging her kicking and screaming into their domain and out of sight. That left the Death Eaters alone and they were quivering, and in seconds threw down their wands and surrendered, begging.

Harry walked out from around the rocks and closer, and even without a drawn wand they kept moving back until one gasped. Looking down as his shoe got wet.

"No!" he muttered quivering while his fellows looked to him confounded.

The sirens were so fast; the men disappeared in but a moment. The other Death Eaters had not the chance to comprehend.

However, a beautiful blonde siren stepped out of the ocean as moment later, naked, with a smile as men started bobbing up behind her, dead. She slid into Harry's arms and let her lips brush his before they were kissing deeply, holding each other tight when she pulled away, smiling after she had given him the message from her people, welcoming him as their brother.

He smiled as he had accepted the honour in the kiss, and she stepped back with a silent giggle, peaking him on the lips one last time before slipping back into the water, and the last he saw of her is her golden silvery tail splash once before she had swum too deep to see.

Turning he watched Tonks as she had found a wand and levitated Lupin over. "Umm… what is all that kissing about?" she could not help but ask, blushing as she checked out his fit body and wiping tear stains from her eyes.

He laughed, shaking his head. "It's how they communicate, with touch, kisses, emotions, and expressions. It is a great honour for a human to share that."

"O-k," she said, shaking her head. "So how do we get off this island? I don't know where we are, and looking, I couldn't apparate that far anyway, and certainly not with Remus."

Harry sighed as he grabbed her arm, and the floating mans and they disappeared only to reappear back in Hogsmead. Tonks looked around in shock as Harry did not even look winded, from hundreds of miles.

"You should probably get him some medical attention!" Harry said with a tired sigh. "I'm never going to catch a break am I?" he asked no one as Tonks had quickly left, apparating her friend to hospital for some treatment, for him and for her.

He sighed as he felt exhausted and needed a good night's rest as its now starting to get late. Therefore, he disappeared, only to reappear in an old apartment in London that Nate and Sully were using when they found him. They still own it and, yep he found a bed and collapsed bonelessly, asleep before his head hit the pillow, but for a place not used it sure is clean.

However, as morning came and he stirred and stretched as he sat up, coming face to face with two young woman, one of which was holding a cricket bat, both a little dirty and worse for wear.

The girl with the cricket bat held it threateningly. "Who are you and how did you get in, we changed the locks, the owners haven't been here in years!?"

Harry rubbed his head looking the girls over; though taking a sniff they both have not washed in a while, they are quite the lookers with dark hair and fair blue eyes. He figured they are sisters.

"Wow, I have cute squatters, and not drug peddling douche bags," he commented, unconcerned about the older sister with the bat as he could take it from her at any time with little fuss, but if it makes her feel safe he'll let her keep it until she chooses to put it down. "Oh, wait, you're not drug peddling douche bags are you?"

"No," the younger of the two said with a small smile. "I'm Manda, and this is my big sister Lizzy-!"

"Shh!" Lizzy said trying to hush her, but she was too late.

Harry shrugged, smiling as he hoped out of bed, making the older nervous as she eyed his solid chest, and realised from his muscles that he is not a push over whereas many muscular men are. "How about we make a deal?" he suggested, startling them.

"W-what kind of deal?" Lizzy asked nervously as her cheeks darkened as her mind went to naughty places, which is the standard in situations like these, but on TV, in films, online it is never such a good-looking guy.

He laughed as he saw what she was thinking. "No, nothing like that. You're both pretty, but I'm not a jerk," he said, rolling his eyes while they both blushed sighing, and pleased with the compliment. "You can both stay here, legally, rent free for as long as you want as long as you keep the place good, tidy up, that sort of thing. Then every-so-often I'll need a place to crash, and I do not like the couch so you either share with each other or me, I'm not fussed, and then I'm a big believer in a delicious meal when I come home."

"OK!" the younger girl said excitedly. "But the water and gas don't work so we can't cook you a real awesome breakfast or let you have a shower. Well, we can make you scrambled egg in the microwave; we have loads of eggs? And then you can have them on toast, the toaster works?"

Harry smiled, shaking his head. "I don't get why the gas is off, but," he said walking passed them, Lizzy putting her bat down and they followed him to the bathroom where he touched the wall by the bathtub with shower, muttered a few words and the girls gasped as the wall glowed red, they heard some churning, then it stopped.

Harry then turned on the tap and mucky water came out until it cleared and he turned it off. "It was just a blockage. I don't know about the gas. I'll get someone around to look at it when I can as I don't want to risk your lives trying to sort that. It could be dangerous."

"How did you do that?" Lizzy asked feeling scared and awed.

He looked at her smiling. "I'm a sorcerer," he said flicking his wrist, blue light formed a large thick book in his hand. "Here, these are kiddy spells, my friend Ocean… well, she finds them amusing, but all I can see is a pretty cool way for novices to learn a few neat tricks in the mystic department," he said handing her the large book.

"I can learn real magic?" Manda asked hopefully still baffled by everything.

He shrugged. "Sure, you're not witches but you can become mystics. I'm not promising you'll get very good, but if you want to try, this book is the book you'll want to start out with," he said leading them out of the bathroom and into the apartments lounge where that blue light manifested some clothes on the couch.

"Oh, by the way, there are rules, and laws you would need to follow," he said as he handed them a pamphlet. "I've broken pretty much all of these one's, but this pamphlet pretty much just states the obvious."

"Why are you-?" Lizzy tried to ask.

However, he interrupted, answering. "Because I'm going to be staying here from time to time, it will be less stressful if you're a part of who I am. And unless you want to watch, I'm going to get changed now. I only smell of salt water and don't want a cold shower."

"Sorry!" they both chimed leaving the room with their new and intriguing book.

Harry exited after he got dressed in some black cargo trousers, black tee, and some white running shoes. Stretching a little, he felt good and found the girls in the kitchen having made some breakfast. He ate with them in the lounge and answered questions all morning before he put up some wards and had to leave in search of his sisters.

He gave Manda and Lizzy his phone number to call him if they needed too, and took their Pay As You Go numbers and left with a grin in a splash of wind.

"Do you think we can learn to do that?" Manda asked her sister, excited.

Lizzy looked at her shrugging. "I don't know, but do you think he will do me?"

"Us!" her sister replied, smirking when they both burst out laughing at how lucky they have gotten.

_**to be continued… **_


	5. More Rounds? Is the UK Jinxed for Me?

**UnCharted Bandit**

**Chapter V**

**More Rounds? Is the UK Jinxed for Me?**

Harry appeared once more in Hogsmead looking around. He just has to find his sisters, or someone who knows where they will be. This meant he had to find an informant, which led him passed the boarded up coffee shop and to the Three Broomsticks pub. It looked nicer than that coffee place, and a likely place to find a blabbermouth.

He stopped in the entrance where he could hear and see inside. It is crowded for lunchtime, and taking a huge sniff of the air, the only thing he could smell is the delicious scent of food. Then to add, the place is not decked out in tat that made you want to tear out your eyes.

"Excuse me, fella, what you doin'?"

He was a little startled as he looked around to see a giant of a man with shaggy brown beard and hair wearing a huge moleskin coat. His beetle black eyes were trying to peer into the pub to see if he could see what Harry's looking at.

"Oh, sorry, man," he replied sheepishly. "It's just the last time I went into a… place, here, it was the coffee shop and I had to foil some… things evil scheme and free all of those pixies and a siren."

"Wow, that were you!" he boomed out with a large grin taking Harry's hand and shaking it and him. "It's a pleasure… Rubeus Hagrid, but just Hagrid is fine, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, not to mention Magical Creatures teacher. So are you an investigator of some sorts?" he asked as he finally let Harry's hand go.

"Oh, no," Harry said rolling his shoulder to make sure its fine after the handshake to end all handshakes, and he thought those metrosexual (lame/limp) handshakes were bad. "I was just in the right place at the right time. I took the siren home, and that bitch had escaped and followed, captured the auror too…"

He nodded his head readily. "Yeah, I ain't heard the full tale yet, but I heard a bit. Wow, that were you, too. You do get around. Let me buy you a drink, as a thank you for saving me friends. I can tell your new around here, and I know lots about Hogwarts and Hogsmead if you want?"

"Wow, thanks man, that will be cool," he said leading the friendly man in through the crowd to the bar where they found two free seats to one corner. It is not often that heroics gets you a free drink.

"Afternoon Hagrid!" greeted a busty older woman who quite honestly still has it and then some. "Who's your cute friend?" she asked all flirtatiously.

"Harry Drake, nice to meet you," he answered for himself shaking her hand.

Hagrid just chuckled. "He's the boy who uncovered the goings on in the coffee shop, hero he is," he said surprising her. "I'll have my usual Rosmerta, and whatever, Harry's having."

"I'll just have a lemonade!" he answered at her look.

However, she looked baffled. "I'm sorry, I've been asked for that before, by muggle-born kids, but I don't actually know what it is."

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Then I'll have a half-and-half chocolate and vanilla milkshake."

"Now that I can do," she said with a smile. "Anything else?"

"A bowl of fries wouldn't go amiss," he answered with a grin as he has only had some scrambled eggs and a bit of toast that morning so starting to get peckish. She nodded and quickly rushed off to get their order and it was a surprise as a certain girl wearing a blue robe with decent clothes underneath brought them their drinks and fries.

"H-hi… Harry, right?" she said timidly, and he nodded, amused with her still. "I wanted to properly apologise about before and thank you for rescuing me. Rosmerta took me in and gave me a job, so I'll be fine now, thank you very much," she said blushing.

"I'm glad," he answered, smiling. "You look much better now, and don't hesitate to call on me if you want to, you know, now you're not drugged up," he said suggestively while she backed up, giggling and blushing, bumping into things, which he found endearing before she rushed off, heart pounding.

Harry laughed while Hagrid hadn't seemed to have noticed their 'chat' as he was busy starting on some fries from this giant bowl set between them next to his giant tankard, and Harry's huge milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

"At least the magical world does something right," he said munching on a fry. "These are some nice fries, and," he used his straw and tried some of his shake. "And dam that's nice, like a drinkable ice cream, clears the head, refreshes, and wakes you up after a hard day."

Hagrid chuckled, nodding his head. "It sure is, Rosmerta's place does you right," he readily agreed. "So, got something interesting you need to be doing here. I take it your not from the UK."

"I was born in Wales but I haven't been in the UK for a while now, but mainly South America and Africa, but me and my family have been all over the place really. I'm actually here looking to fine Rose and June Potter!" he answered, shrugging when he noticed the giant of a man had been startled.

"Why would you want to find them for?" he asked in a hushed voice, unable to hide his surprise.

"To protect them," he answered, rolling his eyes. "If Lily Potter is really dead then that leave James, and I shall not allow that moronic bastard to ruin their lives any further. Plus, it's kind of a big brothers job and responsibility!"

"Y-you can't be," he replied eying Harry up and down, and though there are many differences between him and James and the way they act; it was the eyes, just like Rose and June's, just like Lily's.

"Y-you're him, but I heard you were dead!" the giant of a man said in awe. "Oh my god, it really is you! Lily would have… she would have been so happy just knowing you're alive, and look at you, the hero!"

"Yeah, well," he muttered, embarrassed, turning away. "You never really know you're going to miss something until it's gone."

"I guess you're right," he replied, not sure what else he can say when suddenly someone in the pub screamed.

They spun round to see men and woman pulling on masks and drawing wands as one of them already killed some innocent man. They were already laughing as the ground shook and explosions burst outside with deathly screams and people running passed the windows in their terror.

"A Death Eater flash-mob?! Well that's certainly new," Harry muttered to himself sighing. "This is getting to be ridiculous. Well, OK it was getting ridiculous yesterday, but now!" he was just ranting to himself as he had already moved, having snuck up on one he had him in a chocker hold, snapping his neck he dropped him to the floor.

He grabbed a straggling Death Eater by her robes and slammed her painfully into a wall where she dropped her wand. "Please tell me you're not working for the Dark Fatty because that would mean the bitch got away again!"

Harry could see the fear through the eyeholes in her mask as she shook her head frantically as she saw her dead comrade behind him, and knowing this one was not going easy on them, instead, being violent and uncaring about taking their lives.

"W-we work only for the Dark Lord!" she stammered out so he pulled her back towards him and pushed her back, smashing her head on the wall she fell down out cold.

He felt a little bad for her; she sounded young enough that peers or older family may have pressured her into joining under risk of dead, but she and others still could have sided against this. He's sure that Dumbledore would have taken them in and offered them safe haven, even if he is barmy and a little off his rocker; he's still smart, and as wizards go, mind-bogglingly powerful.

Turning he was impressed to see Hagrid swinging Death Eaters around like ragdolls while some less experienced tried stunning him but the stunners had no effect, so Harry took a wild guess that the man is half-giant by that and his size.

Walking up behind two, Harry grabbed them by their heads and face planted them into tables. It was disheartening to see few people fighting back as others screamed and ran in circles, and Death Eaters, laughing, were torturing more. They had not noticed the violent resistance.

Harry took advantage of that throwing two more clearly through the pubs glass window, cutting them up they fell twitching and whimpering outside where scum like them should be. He dodged down, back-hand-springing to his feet he picked up a heavy circular table and threw it, almost like a frisbee spinning with the momentum and using two hands. It smashed into his attackers' throat and he was not getting up anymore, if ever after that.

Looking around the pub was secure, with the wimps tying up those that might wake and looking terrified. Harry looked out of the shattered window as many more Death Eaters marched in a large group blasting this that and the other leaving dead witches and wizards in their wake, and not caring about their ages.

It made him grit his teeth in anger as he watched adults fleeing passed a small boy as he was in the path of the Death Eaters crying, on his butt. Harry did not even need to think about it as he jumped through the window and ran at them.

The Death Eaters spotted him and tried to hex him, but he weaved around their spells and snatched up the boy into his arms as he skidded to a stop.

"Barrier of Light and Hope, ASSIST!" he roared out as several spells came for them. Harry cradled the boy in his arms while he cried and whimpered more. He could not be any older than five years old, and Harry hates to think that his parents had been killed, but even more, that they would have abandoned the child.

Harry and the boy blazed with light as the spells smashed into an invisible barrier. The spells rippling transparent light under the onslaught. However, Harry was already fleeing back to the pub in that moment where Hagrid stood waiting.

"You OK?" the giant man asked, looking him over for injury.

"Yeah," he nodded, handing the crying boy over to Rosmerta as she stood in the doorway, taking him and cradling him protectively, getting all the luck in her bosom.

"They're not very powerful, just large in numbers," he continued, shaking off that naughty thought as he has important things to think about, like the 'battle' right now. "Numbers can outdo talent if there's enough. Check this, though!" he said rushing back out.

Harry stood on the centre of the path both hands out palms pointing forward, right palm flat to the back of the other hand. He smirked as he concentrated, pulling forth his magic. His power seemed to supercharge the atmosphere, making it crackle, and heat the air.

"Beseech, I God of War, bring down the Hounds of Hell!" he roared out, his palm glowing red with flickering flames as he concentrated further on his cast. "I bring forth the rush of flames, and here forth comes the Reign of Fire!"

The flames on his hands burst out creating a complicated magic circle with fire seals, brands, and runes with dog shapes and patterns of fire, as tall as his body in diameter, round.

The Death Eaters seemed to stop as one when the circle of fire pulsed and blazing flame dogs burst out, sucking the flames away from the runological mark, several of them, charging the death eater, melting away the flaming circle as they go, until it had completely gone.

Harry dropped to one knee, panting, as that kind of magic takes a lot out of him, winding him for a bit, as it was a summoning cast rather than something more simple as a temporary barrier.

The dogs tore into screaming Death Eaters, taking their numbers down through either death or injury, ten percent before they fizzled out, running out of magic.

The Death Eaters had tried everything they could think of against the dogs, even water, but idiots like them would never have the knowledge or talent to dispel them, and wizards had a dark spell similar, so they should have known to run.

Hagrid surprisingly helped Harry back onto his feet, looking very impressed. The Death Eaters had stopped; this was no longer a laughing matter because someone had changed the rules, as that someone used deadly magic against them. They now had to be cautious as they looked to their burnt husked and chewed up comrades.

"Got any more tricks like that, Harry?" Hagrid asked as the Death Eaters were starting to come around screaming about their only being two of them when suddenly white beams of light blast down in a whoosh like something from Star Trek. They had apparated at speeds, so it was a lot more noticeable than blinking away, which is slow, or even a pop or crack as you displace the air doing it normally.

Tonks had turned up looking better than before. She was with that red haired woman, Amelia or whatever, and that man with black shaggy hair, now getting a none-drugged look, he looks familiar, Sirius, that name? Then the lykan, Lupin was with them, and a large black auror and finally a scared auror with a peg leg, Mad-Eye-Moody from what he knows about the magical UK's cops.

They just ignored Harry and Hagrid and started flinging spells; though not deadly were obviously intent on wounding rather than stunning. They likely learnt that a stun victim could be woken up to fight straight away, whereas an injured Death Eater needs the doctor to heal them first, which they will not have on the field of battle.

Harry's right hand sparked with yellow light as a ball of energy grew into it, and fired. It rocketed passed Sirius's ear and smashed into the Death Eater ranks as they had started defending themselves.

The man looked back at him with wide eyes before he grinned. "I like your style kid!" he said when Harry charged, knocking him over as a killing curse came overhead. "Whoa, I own you one," he said as they got up, hiding behind rocks at the side of the road.

"Coffee anyone?" Harry replied, amused.

"Right," Sirius said laughing. "I owe you two."

Harry grinned as he stood; the Death Eaters were actually falling back. He moved, running at them, weaving in and out of spells. Some of them fled, leaving just five. He got to them pretty fast, running up the side of a damage ridden building, he hopped off, coming down the Death Eater could only screech in horror, and it felt like a wall had fallen on his face, he was down.

Harry skidded round, his right hand slamming into another's throat, then grabbing his robe, pulling him closer his knee buries in his gut. He spat up blood, wide eyed, gasping for breath, his mask falling off. Harry held him as the other three fired, using him as a shield he screamed until a killing curse put him out.

Harry lifted him, using him as his own personal human shield he ran at them, feeling the spells hit through the body before throwing it at one Death Eater who caught it instead of moving, and dropped his wand.

Harry dived out of the way of a curse and it hit him the one holding his dead comrade, causing him to scream in agony as it chopped off a hand, now holding the body in his arms, he went down with a swift leg sweep, leaving two.

The remaining Death Eater took shaky steps back as Harry took his time standing up straight. He could see the fear, smell it in the air. The rules are now out of the window so they fired. They had no choice but to fight. They forgot, in their fright that they could still apparate or surrender to the aurors.

Harry dodged, sliding under a spell his left foot kicked up, shattering whatever this one has between his legs. He squeaked like a little mouse before Harry flicked himself up and his left fist shattered the purists jaw, knocking him out to the floor. Harry had to jump back as the final Death Eater tried his luck again.

Harry looked at him as he stopped firing and started walking slowly towards him while he was now shaking so much Harry did not need to dodge. He tried to hit Harry but they just flew wide and Harry kept coming, nonstop like a juggernaut.

"P-please get away from me you monster!" the Death Eater cried out in despair as no one was coming to his rescue.

He tried firing again, but his hand would not stop moving, and after a few moments, he could not even get his wand to do anything he was so scared, his whole life flashing before his eyes, and it wasn't very impressive, but very sad.

"Monster, says the man who tortures, mains, and torments the weak and defenceless!" he hissed out a reply as he was in the man's space and tore off his mask, dropping it to the floor as if dissolved into nothing, being a conjure like all of their masks.

The Death Eater was not much older than he is, with tears trailing down his cheek. "You sicken me with your pathetic need to hate for hates sake!" Harry sneered before head-butting the pathetic creature, breaking his nose and knocking him out to the ground.

Harry turned to the others as they were brushing themselves down, panting for breath while they looked to him in amazement as a sorcerer of his design has not been seen before.

"Well, later guys," he said with a cheery wave, surprising them. "I have stuff to do, sisters to find…" he said, shrugging as he blast away in a beam of light. It would not occur to him until later that they would know how to find his sisters.

"Whoa, that kid has some moves and then some!" Sirius broke the others out of their stupor.

"Dam, I wanted to speak to him about possible careers-!" Amelia said but trailed off as Sirius snorted.

"Stop trying to recruit," he said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, he doesn't exactly seem to play by the book or any book for that matter."

"You should have seen this spell he used though!" Hagrid said, holding in his excitement. "It created these burning dogs made out of fire. I've never seen magic like that before."

"We should see Dumbledore about this?!" Tonks suggested reasonably. "Maybe he'll know something about him, or these weird spells he uses without a wand?"

"I doubt he does, but you're right, let's go," Amelia agreed, nodding. "Someone will clean this up…"

"No need m'dear!"

They turned to see Albus Dumbledore with several staff members looking out of breath, having ran. He is an old man with long white beard and hair with half-moon specs and sparkling blue eyes, wearing purple robes with gold stars and moons on them.

"I discovered the attack, but it seems we were late!" the old man said with a sigh. "I must admit I'm not as spry as I once was. Please forgive me," he said before turning to his staff. "Please if you could at the least give the poor dead some dignity that would be most appreciated while I get the details of what transpired."

They all went off to do just that as he looked to the aurors. "What happened here, I overheard you mention someone else?"

"Yeah, Harry Drake," Hagrid said eagerly. "He said he's here to look after his sisters. His sisters, June and Rose," he added causing some gasps but Dumbledore acted as if that wasn't unusual for long lost runaway brothers to suddenly turn up, and kick the poop out of the bad guys.

"I see," the old man replied, nodding his head in thought before looking around at the mess. "And Mr. Drake caused all of this fighting the Death Eaters?"

"No, not all the damage, and we got a lot of them ourselves!" Sirius said, still smarting that he did not recognise Harry for who he is. "But he used some pretty neat tricks and the last five, well he beat them up without even using any magic, he just moved through the spells, and was so fast and strong. It was awesome."

"I see," the old man frowned with a small smile. "So… can't get a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, huh Severus… no this year's not yours, you have to stay with potions…?" the old man said muttering to himself in thought. "Youngest teacher, ever, yes, yes," he said not paying attention to the grimaces from the aurors or Hagrid brightening. "You must come to my office. If that is what he is like without a wand… I must see the memories with my own eyes."

"What about Harry?" Remus interrupted, concerned. "He's gone looking for the girls, and he seems to be a trouble magnet."

"No, no, no, don't be silly," said Dumbledore smiling. "He's just the curious sort, reminds me a bit of me, only more violent. He finds trouble, because trouble is around to find. Come along," he said leading the way back towards the castle.

"Well mate, if trouble does find him, he'll be in great company with Rose as trouble finds her too," Sirius said patting his friends shoulder as they followed the group up to Hogwarts.

"Well, I suppose I kind of own him twice now," Remus answered with a sigh while Sirius laughed at him.

"Ditto!"

_**to be continued… **_


	6. Suspicions

**UnCharted Bandit**

**Chapter VI**

**Suspicions**

Harry shook off the apparation as he appeared in Diagon Alley. The street was busy this late afternoon with many cowards rushing around to do whatever. Luck must have been on his side right then, as no more Death Eaters and no more Dark Overlord wannabes.

Though, he can't say that they were lucky running into him when he has such kickass skills, but then they really couldn't claim to be all that skilful at anything other than being cowards once they face a real dangerous opponent.

He was not sure where he was going to find anyone to point him in the direction of Rosette or Juniper. Plus, he didn't want to clue in any more of the douche bags or anything. It is bad enough with all those he has fought so far. He will just have to search and hope for the best.

Wondering around a bit along the cobbled stone street, he ended up at the large marble building of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He looked to the four goblins guarding the entrance with golden magical spears, curious. He would love to sneak in and discover its secrets. It might even have some unclaimed treasure he could 'claim'.

However, he had to shake off that thought, as he does not want to get into some trouble that side of the law anytime soon. He shrugged that off; nonchalant when he saw something suspicious that drew his attention to something.

It was a woman with long blonde hair dressed in the finest silk robes he had ever seen, and he had seen many, looking as if she did not like the smell of being outside her mansion. He seriously had to wonder about the snootiness of some people. He would have, could have, and should have laughed she looked so ridiculous.

She was with a boy, teenage, in Harry's age range with his platinum blonde hair slicked back like a sixties gangster, his grey eyes looking around shiftily, and also wearing some expensive robes, though not silk, high end for sure.

Harry may know the wizarding world is quite the primitive mess. They have evolved the fashions of robes in similar areas as muggle clothes, obviously influenced, if slightly by muggle-borns, and it is a surprise muggle-born influences have not gotten in more than just the odd dabble, but he hears purebloods are real dicks when it comes to that.

Now normally to something suspicious, which should have nothing to do with him, Harry would shrug it off as amateurs, and here, yes they were certainly amateur, and really THAT obvious, but an amateur that goes to Hogwarts no doubt needs investigating.

Anyway, he has no lead as to where to find his sisters yet so it might be amusing. In addition, they are heading into a dark and creepy alley, Knockturn Alley, the 'dark' district. He shrugged that off as inconsequential as he followed, not caring about the few odd looks he received.

It was only a little way in and he has already seen some old hag trying to flog him fingernails, and loads of dark and filthy tramps accosting him. He turned a bend, following the rich and dark duo when some large tramp smelling of alcohol and pee tried to grab him, but in one, two, three, and the thing had been winded, some extra teeth missing and a broken jaw as he hit the ground.

Other, things had watched, waiting their turn but backed up and away with wide eyes, looking around and trying to pretend that he doesn't exist anymore as they don't want to try their luck, and get the crap beat out of them.

Harry then decided on something new as he continued following he pulled out a long black robe like coat he had acquired not long ago hiding in amongst some creepy ritual. (It were muggles, and they did not do much, but they were idiots and got the chants wrong for one, and he and family saved the reporter from them anyway before they could kill her, she is a seriously stereotypical damsel in distress sometimes). He pulled it on, and the hood up, but leaving it open for ease of movement, for kicking butt if… when the need arises.

This seemed to give him an older vibe or something as they kept away from him after that, as long as he keeps up a purposeful stride and does not look lost they will leave him alone now. They probably think of him as a rich dark pureblood, either that or word had spread about the tramp he decked and they did not want the same treatment.

Harry followed the boy and the woman who is probably his mother as they look alike (apart from the bad smell look, he makes up for that with his well-practiced sneering), around a few corners before they entered some old shop: Borgin and Burkes. It looked old, and it seemed like a place that sold illegal magic, they all look so similar and have that same scent about them, not to mention the buzzing chill of the magic around it.

He just internally shrugged and entered the shop since the people he is following do not know him, saw no reason to snoop, acting suspiciously, which is more likely going to get him found out. He saw the boy as he entered standing snootily by the counter with an ugly looking man stood behind it, but the point of the woman's wand was in his face as soon as the door closed with a tinkle of the bell.

"Why are you following us?" she demanded, pulling his hood down, her grey eyes cold.

Harry just looked at her, putting on a quizzical expression. "I'm sorry, who are you and why would I be following you?" he asked, unafraid, but he was cautious as someone else, no, if he were right, three others are in this shop, hidden, waiting, two of them are close, the last fluctuating magic, scared, but not captured, he doesn't think, and adult, likely male.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I was just looking for a collection of tome, and I hear that the 'management' here might be able to find their locations at the very least," he continued with a sheepish shrug. "After all, I can make it worth his time, and business is business. You should not be so paranoid ma'am. I may have seen you up ahead; we were obviously going to the same place."

She seemed to hesitate for a moment when some childish laughter came from around a corner and a woman with ruffled black hair stepped out from behind a curtain wearing a velvet black dress with a tight corset boosting up her assets, and a black robe over the top left open to show what is on offer. Her eyes are black and her grin a sign of madness as she waved her want around carelessly.

"What is your name, little boy?" she demanded, giggling as she threatened him with her wand.

"Harry Drake, at your 'service' Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange!" he greeted her with a mock bow, hiding any surprise about finding her. "You know, for how long you've spent in Azkaban, you're still looking pretty fine, do you want me to give you something your moronic inbred husband never could?" he asked, rather amused, but the blonde boy looked at the scene, holding back his terror.

However, she had paused rather than getting angry and laughed, giggling like a stereotypical witch from muggle cartoons. "Oh, wee, little boy has guts to talk to me like that."

"Yeah, well, I believe it's my civil duty if I'm not getting laid to capture you right now!" he said nonchalant as they startled as they heard a snap and the blonde woman looked down at her hand where her wand should have been pointing at Harry to see it gone. She looked to his hands to see the two halves of her snapped wand dropping to the floor; she staggered back, eyes as wide as possible.

Harry smiled, as Bellatrix just looked dumbfounded. "See, it would have been so much more fun to do the insanity out of you. I bet you just haven't got what you really need, so you have to find other pursuits to get your juices flowing!"

"You little brat!" she hissed. "Avada Kedavra!" she hissed, swiping her wand in the air a huge emerald coloured spell shot at him.

Harry just yawned before a moment later grabbing an old shield from its display and battering the curse away where it smashed a hole in the window, burning a wall across the street. This just incensed her further that he did not take her seriously, as he looked amused as he read the card that gave a description of the shield.

"Shield of Bunnies?" Harry read looking at the shield and it had a big gold bunny engraved on it. "Are you serious, what a lame thing to make?"

"Who are you calling lame, bub!" they were all startled as the shield talked, and looking further, the bunny looked tough with long sideburns down his cheeks and muscles, like a drill sergeant. "And who said you can use me for knocking away killing curses like I'm a bat, waking me up from my nap!"

"Oh, gods, why did you have to wake him!" Borgin, the shop owner whined. "It took two whole weeks to shut it up last time!"

"Hey, don't speak about me like that!" it retorted angry. It might not have been so funny if his voice matched his appearance, but it squeaked like a bunny. "I'm a magical shield, you know!"

"What do you do then?" Harry asked as even Bellatrix had deflated her anger, watching, baffled, which actually looked cute in an evil kind of way.

"I…" he trailed off seeming embarrassed. "I can turn carrots into bunnies!" he said and they all grimaced. "So don't hit me with another curse like that, I doubt I would survive another."

Harry raised the shield while Bellatrix did not waste another second. It screamed out as the curse hit, and though protecting Harry, the shield shattered into pieces of bronze metal all over the floor.

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen!" Harry muttered and the others just nodded along with him.

"Right, Drake, where were we?" Bellatrix demanded nonchalant. "Oh right, I was about to kill you!" she said, firing another killing curse, but Harry picked up a case of dark crap and it exploded as it took the impact.

"Whoever the first person is to say the killing curse was unstoppable was a moron!" Harry said, smirking as he jumped back and used the blonde woman as a shield as the stunner from her son hit her instead.

"Mum!" the boy said grimacing as she fell down unconscious.

"Calm down Draco!" Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes, near laughing. "You were the idiot who stunned her, watch what he is doing, not what you're doing. We have a sneaky bastard here. I haven't come across a wizard like you before, trying to toy with me that you haven't even drawn your wand yet, feisty, I like that!"

"I might up my game when you call out the werewolf and coward hidden through that room!" he suggested as he gestured towards the curtain, shocking them. "Then, I'm collecting the bounty on your heads, dead or alive I don't care!"

She sneered but as instructed this huge man came out, eyes even darker than Bellatrix's. His teeth were fanged and his fingernails as sharp as claws, and filthy. He had dragged a whimpering fat lump of a man with him. He reminded Harry of a rat, and oh yes, a big prize he will be.

"Peter Pettigrew!" he hissed such rage the man pooped himself looking up to him, and even Bellatrix and the werewolf flinched. He knew of Pettigrew. He's the man who betrayed the Potter's and sent Voldemort after them in the first place, too afraid to die for those who would have died for him.

Then his eyes lit upon the werewolf. "Fenrir Greyback!" he added, near growling. He had heard of him too. "A man who enjoys attacking children on the full moon, kidnapping and torturing them during the day before setting them free, to run scared, and some survive to be like you!"

"I am pretty famous aren't I?!" he said, baring his filthy teeth in glee.

Harry looked from them and to the blonde boy. "Hey Draco, this is where you get a choice in who you want to become. Psychopathic murderers like them or a choice in another direction? Because I am not like those, you would fight before. I'm in a whole new league altogether!"

Greyback charged, but Harry did not look away from Draco, keeping his eye contact before ducking the grab. Greyback overarched with wide eyes, Harry stood, his right elbow slamming the wind out of the man's lungs with a huge boom the wind cracked through the air.

The werewolf staggered back as his ribs and bones shattered and split, blood spilling from his lips. He staggered back more, chocking on blood, his face held a look of horror as he gasp for air he could not get.

Draco had looked away from Harry to the scene of one hit and Greyback, one of the most deadly and dangerous Death Eaters dying, one hit, no more. He could tell, even a werewolf needed to breath to live, and there was no way he could heal that fast without magical attention. Harry looked at the werewolf as he fell to his knees grasping at his throat, clawing at himself as he was panicking.

Bellatrix was watching the scene in fascination, as it came to light that Harry Drake has game to match up to his confidence. Then it was fact he still had not drawn his wand, and that made her cautious. She is not stupid; she will not take him lightly any longer, and knows that if he gets too close she is as good as dead, or worse, captured alive.

It took a few minutes for Greyback to keel over dead, and Bellatrix realised from the fact Borgin had ran away and Draco had gone into shock that she couldn't expect any assistance.

She fired as soon as the dead man hit the ground as if that was a starting shot, but Harry moved fast. It was as if she blinked and he was suddenly at Pettigrew, and if not for the anti-apparation wards, she would say he beat the world-apparation speed record. The air had thickened and shifted with him, and she did not know how but he looked more imposing, stronger even.

Harry got to Pettigrew and the side cabinets crunched and shattered, cracking and splintering under his presence alone, causing her to feel a small slither of the on-come of fear. Harry slammed down, grabbing Pettigrew's head and smashing it into the ground, knocking him out, braking his nose and face, cracking the dirty wooden floor he had been whimpering on, with his pressure spreading out a small crater.

He stood up; emerald eyes alight with anger. "Your turn bitch!" he hissed as a fireball appeared cupped in his right hand and she had to dive out of the way as he threw it, then making another and another, throwing them faster each time, the store was being ripped to pieces, wood set on fire, smoke clouding vision.

Bellatrix was screaming in both rage and fear as dark artefacts burst open, exploding around her, the shop in a blaze of flames within minutes. She looked out as the fireballs had stopped coming, choking on the fumes to see him standing there in a torrent of flames licking at his body, spinning controlled around him, she felt her bladder empty as her eyes connected with his.

She quivered, as she had never seen something so beautiful and terrifying in all her life. She had played around so much that she had not seen that he was not your average cocky wizard. The shop was caving in around her, and a boom shook the ground, as something in the store exploded out back.

The windows and glass in the shop shattered and made her jump. She looked to them, and though she has been known to flee when she did not need to fight after a taunting victory, she had never fled through fear before.

However, she dived out of her hiding spot as flames came at her, blistering her skin, burning her red, singing her hair. She dived through the window, cutting herself up as she landed on all the glass before getting up, dripping blood all over the street, and running without looking back, not caring what direction she took.

She moved fast passed all of the gawking filth before she stopped to catch her breath. She was shaking like never before, her heart pounding in her chest. She could still hear and smell the fire burning down the shop that many people like her frequented. It took her a moment to think clearly so she nodded her head, took a few deep breaths and apparated away to inform her master and take care of her injuries.

Meanwhile Harry dumped Draco and his mother at the mouth of Diagon Alley where the blonde boy was choking up smoke and worrying over his mother while Harry had wrapped up Greyback's body and carried him over his shoulder while dragging Pettigrew by his hair, apparating to the UK Ministry building.

He was a little covered in soot, but not too much, and he had to feel proud that that Borgin's filthy store is now a smouldering pile of ash, and it should not take more than a day's rest and some food to recharge the magic he depleted manipulating all of that fire.

People around where he entered the ministry auditorium gasped, and others even looked to Pettigrew in awe as they whispered, recognising him as the traitor while Harry kept only mildly amused.

Harry dragged him up to the security desk to see a man eying him with his mouth hanging over before he quickly sent a man rushing off. Harry stopped with the man while he looked nervous.

"I believe these two have bounties on their heads!" Harry said with a smirk, letting out some amusement as the man's expression was quite funny he was really that scared.

"Oh, oh, yes sir, let me see, Peter Pettigrew, two thousand g-galleons!" he said looking over some paperwork, shaking. "And…?" he asked, gesturing the man he is sure is dead.

"Tried fighting me," he muttered, smirking wider. "I won… almost had Bellatrix Lestrange too, but I didn't expect her to run away!" he said as several official looking men and woman charged into the room eyeing Pettigrew as if Christmas might have come early.

"Fenrir Greyback!" he said causing gasps as he dropped the body where the sheet slid off the dead man's head.

"Oh my god, this kid killed Fenrir Greyback!" one of the aurors said, wide eyed with awe, mouth hanging open.

"So how much for him?" Harry asked, nonchalant. It was really-hard not to laugh at the way they were all so dumbfounded and some of the younger aurors even in hero worship as they could only pray to bring in such big fish.

"E-eight thousand sir," the deskman said, palling. "Umm… I'm assuming cash is fine?" he asked, nervous and uncertain.

"You got it," he agreed, already smiling about the treasure he's getting. His 'father' figure has to deal with creepy magical tombs to be paid; he will be so jealous over this haul, but then beating up arrogant rejects might not be as fun.

Though, who is he kidding, of course it is. You get to fight them either way, so he got lucky he followed the suspicious duo to his prizes.

He wondered how much he would have gotten for Bellatrix though, never mind, another day.

Meanwhile back in Diagon Alley Rosette "Rose" Potter was walking through Diagon Alley with her little sister and father. Her sister has a cute pixy cut hairstyle, which is long on top with cute curls and sparkling green eyes to match, holding her big sisters hand and wearing a sweet blue pair of shorts and tee with trainers.

Rose herself has long crimson hair, down to her butt as her mothers had been, and tied back with a white ribbon at her waist and neck. Her eyes are just as bright green as her little sister Juniper "June" Potter's, and wearing a white ripply skirt that hugs her tight butt perfectly and hangs just under half way down her thighs.

Then she has a tight pasty blue tee shirt on, accentuating her nice sized bust, tying around her neck and lower back with a strapless bra underneath so no straps show, and white running shoes with pasty blue socks and though hidden, undies that match.

Their father was just in front of them, but not too close, as he wants to keep his distance from June. He tried 'ordering' Rose to so too, but that just bugged the crap out of her and if she could win she would call him out for a duel in her sisters honour and kick his smarmy ass hard.

However, something caught their attention as they heard a familiar voice from down an alley they had been passing, and since their dad was not paying them any attention. They snuck around and peered down the alley, surprised to see Draco Malfoy, an annoying dickhead from school (Rose's year) with his mother covered in soot with the odd cough.

"Mum, I'm telling you the truth!" Draco said frustrated. "Harry Drake killed Fenrir Greyback without magic, in once freaking hit! Then he knocked out Pettigrew, and, it was the greatest I've ever seen anyone control magic before. He created fireballs in his bare hands and fired them at Aunt Bellatrix, blowing the store to hell, and then when he finished he was manipulating the flames.

"I've never seen anything like it before. This is completely different from how the ministry handles things. He is dangerous and powerful. Borgin's is just a pile of rubble now, and I bet he's collecting the bounties for them both, and Pettigrew will squeal like the rodent he is!"

"Impossible Draco, one boy beating both Bella and Fenrir!" she said shaking her head in total disbelief. "Now let's go home, and clean up before we return so I can get a new wand, thanks to that boy. We'll have to find another way for you to accomplish the Dark Lord's plan!" she said, leading him towards Rose and June so they quickly fled after, where their 'father' is looking around for them.

"Where have you been Rosette? I was starting to worry about you!" he said angrily, not even giving June a thought. "We have to watch out for kidnap attempts!"

"But dad!" she said, annoyed but hiding it for more pressing matters. "We just overheard Draco Malfoy!" she said urgently while he rolled his eyes. "He said some boy called Harry Drake just killed Fenrir Greyback, captured Peter Pettigrew, scared away Bellatrix Lestrange, and burnt down Borgin's while doing it!" she said all in a rush trying to get the words out as fast as she can while June nodded along in agreement, not that her opinion means anything to him.

James frowned as he ruffled his black hair and neatened his robes. "Nonsense, Rosette," he said shaking his head. "They're two of the most dangerous Death Eaters, and then the filthy rat. I doubt anyone will see him again, sniffing his masters' ass all day long every day."

"But that's what Malfoy said!" she continued unable to doubt it having seen how scared Malfoy had looked. "Then his mum said they'll need to find another way for Malfoy to complete his mission for Voldemort!"

"Rosette, don't be ridiculous!" he said near losing his patience. "He's a sixteen year old boy; Voldemort won't use him for anything important. If he did it would be cannon fodder, or he really is scraping the bottom of the cauldron! Now let this stupidity stop. I enjoy a good prank like the next man, but honestly, Rosette…"

"Mr. Potter!" called out a young man, interrupting. He is wearing a beige auror robe. He stopped with them panting for breath and taking some deep calming breaths. "Urgent news from the ministry, sir. Some sixteen-year-old kid killed Fenrir Greyback and captured Peter Pettigrew alive! He has just collected his bounties! You've been requested to see to the prisoner," he said sounding rather excited.

Rose could not help but feel smug as the colour drained from her father's face as he looked to her gulping. "Are you sure?" he had to asked, concerned as he turned back to the younger auror.

"Yeah, he even burnt down Borgin's doing it," he said with an excited nod. "And a report came in moments later saying that they had a few witnesses saying that Bellatrix Lestrange was fleeing the shop!"

"OK, I'll be there soon!" he said leading Rose and June to a brightly lit shop of green and red, yellow, and pink. "OK Rosette, you know the drill, stay in this shop with the twins and Ginny, and floo to Sirius's old place if you have too, understand?!" he demanded, glaring at her and ignoring any possible instructions for June, but she has gotten used to it so it doesn't bother her anymore as long as she has her big sister.

Rose nodded quickly just thankful to get away from him honestly, and take her sister into better company. The moment she reaches seventeen is the moment she is going to take her little sister, their inheritance from their grandparents and mother and then move out.

She tugged her sister in after her while James Potter apparated away, not even seeing the twins first. She wondered whether that jerk has any manners at all, or whether he thinks all should jump for her when he says so.

"Hey guys," she called smiling at her best friend as the freckled red haired cutie was sweeping up something a customer or someone spilt.

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley grinned, her brown eyes going from bored too happy as she rushed over wearing a thin cotton robe over her white shorts and tee over her small, fine bod, hugging Rose before June, forgetting about the mess and dropping the broom.

"Your dad dumped you both here again?" she asked, concerned.

Rose nodded as twin ginger young 'men' came over from the tills, laughing. "So, what's the big this time?" Fred or George asked while the girl and guy at the cash registers had to deal with all of the customers by themselves.

Rose sighed as she told them about everything she had heard. "This is all just crazy," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "This Harry Drake guy just kicks their asses and everything and… it's pretty amazing, maybe we could get him to fight with us!?"

"Wow, he must be the same guy from yesterday!" George said while his brother nodded. "We just heard on the rumour vine that one Harry Drake stopped an evil plot in Hogsmead. The coffee shop woman turned out to be a fat hag aspiring to be the next dark thing. Using some spell involving a siren she had captured and pixies. She was starving them all, and torturing them. She was using them to make girls break their boyfriends' hearts to feed on their misery.

"He's said to have foiled her plot and taken the siren home, but that wasn't the end. The Dark Fatty had escaped custody but he fought her and some Death Eaters she had under her spell. She apparently makes herself look smoking hot with illusions, but she is really revolting. In the end she got too close to the water on Siren Cove and they got her…"

"That's not all; some Harry Drake also beat up some more Death Eaters in Hogsmead the next day!" Fred picked up. "Completely floored them using all sorts of odd magiks, and even beat some up with his bare hands."

"I think these rumours are getting out of hand!" Rose said with a sigh. "Anyway, Ginny, do you want me and June to help with work?" she asked as she turned to her friend getting an eager nod of her head.

_**to be continued…**_

She was cold and hungry as she pulled her body up from the ocean, her flab on full display. She could not use much of her power as she blinked in surprise as something nudged her. She was lucky to survive and now this, she looked around at it.

Startled was an understatement, but, seriously. It was a large creature with ripples of fat on its body and large fanged teeth. He made weird noises, but she was too tired and out of magic to get rid of it, she had lost her cute outfit while fighting the mer-bitches.

The thing would not give up and took her silence for something, as she just could not move. She screamed as its flabby body rolled up onto her and something long and hard entered her from the rear entrance.

She screamed and squirmed, but it helped her naught, as she was the true bitch!

Maybe she should have just drowned to death?


	7. Revelations

**UnCharted Bandit**

**Chapter VII**

**Revelations**

Albus Dumbledore could not help but marvel at the magical and battle talent Harry Drake has when he reviewed the memories of his battle. He only took note of the bit in Hogsmead, as he did not feel the need to view much more, and the bit with the sirens made Tonks too uncomfortable to hand over her memory anyway and he didn't want to pry, he has what he needs.

He has been looking for a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher for a while now, and Severus Snape, his potion teacher and spy has been after the job. However, Dumbledore has started questioning his loyalty as late because of things here and there not quite adding up. Therefore, with a man he is unsure about, he cannot give such an important job, and now more than ever needs someone to actually teach the kids how to fight if need be.

He knows Snape has not been the best… well would have been the worst teacher if not for the lame Defence teachers he gets. They say the job is jinxed; he says that that is rubbish, and is the reason crap teachers do not last is because they cannot teach, and the others, (Remus Lupin, a great defence teacher etc.,) because Snape lets out their 'dark' secrets in his jealousy, ruining everything for them and the school.

It does not matter how much easier it would be to get a new potion teacher, Severus Snape cannot have the job. However, here is a boy who cannot only defend himself, but he can do a much better job of it than full-grown adults can. So, he is a bit young to be a teacher, he's better than no one, and has such talent to pass on already, no doubt having gotten into plenty of trouble with his new family.

He had never seen such ancient, ritualistic magiks used in combat before, and he doubts he could learn something like it now he has grown so much in his ways, but maybe the children can, and then they will be prepared for the hardships that await outside of the schools protection.

Sitting down in his office chair, he held back a yawn, looking to the golden perch in the corner where his golden and crimson friend, Fawkes the Phoenix sat preening himself, wondering why the magical people cannot be that simple.

He has grown so tired and wary that he should probably back down once Voldemort has been defeated, so he will need a successor to his phony position as the Great White Wizard, or whatever the people call him these days; he is old, he forgets. In addition, the thought of retiring and relaxing to the muggle world away from it all seems like a pleasant idea, and already has his eyes set on sunny Florida.

He had thought about Rosette succeeding him, but though a possibility; she has yet to show signs of any 'non-school' talent. He knows she has it in her, but she does not go out of her way to learn as he did when he was young, at school, the way Harry obviously does, and he cannot just poke her in the arm and outright tell her; that would be cheating her own potential.

Therefore, while Harry teaches at the school he can watch, and see what else he has, and maybe he might motivate Rosette to be a better witch. He can hope that she does better this year. He sees such talent squandered by the pressure the magical people tend to put on the poor girl when she needs to play and be a child too, she gets so conflicted.

In the past too-few men and women had stood as beacons of hope and that is why the purebloods and purists have gained such a hold over everything, and has not allowed many traditions to change or die out, as they should during the passing of time.

The muggle world is a testament to what such change can bring, evolving a people beyond all expectations where they do not even need the thought of tradition to be happy, and freedom of expression is important to them just as it should be to the magical world so it can move forward.

He has done a lot over the years to open people's minds and open new paths and new ideas, but it has been a hard road. He wants to retire some day in the future if he lasts through this war, and needs someone powerful, talented, and intelligent to stand up as his or her hero as he once did.

It had been difficult and complicated trying to get people to see werewolves are not monsters but people with a virus, and though he cannot get funding, even from supporters to help find a cure, he can make their lives more bearable. However, for this and other things besides, some more important he has been fought every step of the way.

If he does not have someone capable of being seen, strong, and in the brightness of the light then all of his hard work could be undone. The magical world, though still very primitive has changed a lot because of him, but with Rose, or possibly Harry if she doesn't cut it in the end, standing up in his stead, young and strong, the next generation will change everything, for the betterment and advancement of the wizarding people.

Yes, he just has to figure out a way to convince Mr. Drake to come and teach at the school, Hogwarts. Though, that might not be so hard if he wants to protect his sisters. All Albus has to do is make sure young Harry does not realise he could just enrol in the school instead; blindside him with the offer out of nowhere.

Thinking of that he grimaced when his mind wondered to James Potter. The man has obviously lost sense in the light of Rosette's fame, and if Harry has any sense, he will take in Juniper and Rosette before he does something stupid and hurts June and has Rosette murdering him. He does not doubt Harry will protect Rose even if she does commit murder considering he is not exactly the type that would not have got to James first if he could.

He may be a little crazy sometimes, but he sees the way Rosette loves her little sister, and how protective she is of her; especially since their mother's death; just a few months ago. Lily's death was a braking point for him too. He never wanted to admit it but they cannot go easy any more. They took a very bright and powerful young witch away from them, and now they have to take off the kid gloves or lose so many more.

Sighing, he shuddered a little thinking that they have to be violent to truly stop these things, just as Lily had said before she died fighting his way, showing her respect for him even though she likely wanted to fight her way. If that means killing then, killing them, then because you cannot fight violence with violence without taking a few heads, accidental or otherwise. He realised from looking at the events in Hogsmead that the Death Eaters were only scared when the rules changed.

It had never really occurred to him before, but the Death Eaters were never scared. If they didn't get let off because evidence conveniently disappeared, or they lined someone's pockets with gold, they're just broken out a few days later anyway, and the ministry is scarcely prepared, so frightened are the younger aurors, foolishly taught to fear Death Eaters, but maybe this will show them to fight.

However, it is human nature to fear the unknown, to fear death and pain. Some men can push through that fear, enjoy it, but it is always there waiting, in the back of the mind. If they realise that they could actually die, or be maimed by a cutting jinx then they are less likely to want to join the Death Eaters in the first place.

Though, he knows that won't cut the numbers, but lessen recruits. If they have the Dark Mark, then that is it, they are in Voldemort's pants forever, or death is the only way out. He feels bad for them, but they choose to harm men, women, and children who would never want to strike them just because of their ancestry, even if they might have reason.

However, he wondered what Voldemort would do if he found out about that Dark Fatty as Harry has taken to calling her, and her use of Death Eaters using tricks and illusions. He shuddered to think of the pain he would cause them if they had survived, but it is very unlikely they would have, as sirens can be deadly when their sisters are threatened or hurt.

If in deed the Dark Fatty woman is indeed truly dead, last, he knows the sirens had her, but he has learnt that evil like hers and Voldemort's… well, they seem to be slippery escape artists until they meet the right hero who has the talent and power to completely vanquish them.

The world weaves these things in an odd loop, but he has learnt to deal with these things in the best way possible, and ends up just going with the flow and helping as much as he can, no matter how much more he may wish to help. He is after all still the accomplished and powerful sorcerer; he is still an old man.

He rubbed his tired and wary eyes under his glasses as he looked down at the papers on his desk. He moved one, which is a report from Amelia Bones on Rosette's progress with occlumency. He had asked the woman to help her with it, as she felt more comfortable with a woman looking at her memories.

Rosette is not doing too badly, and Amelia only wrote a few notes about her best friend's progression, as she had agreed to let them learn too, which will keep her secrets safer, and made Rosette feel more comfortable and happy with her friends by her side.

He looked it over. It just told him bits and pieces, nothing about any memories as the woman takes confidentiality very strictly, as she should while dealing with such personal issues as memories.

He had been wondering whether he should perhaps get June in on the lessons too. That might be a good idea. He has to remember that just being Rosette's sister makes her just as big a target as the Girl-Who-Lived herself. He is sure Amelia will accept June and June's best friend too as she will no doubt want her to go with her, and vice versa.

"Albus!" he was so deep in his own thoughts that Professor McGonagall startled him as she barged into his office before he had the chance to sense her presence, which is his trick, memorising everyone's presence of mana. No one has found the right book yet to call him on how he knows who they are before they enter, most thinking the paintings tell him or something like that.

She came to a stop in front of his desk looking flustered, having hurried. "I've just gotten word from the Ministry that a Harry Drake has just turned over the body of Fenrir Greyback and captured Peter Pettigrew alive. There was an incident at Borgin and Burkes that resulted in a fight, and the place has been burnt down."

The old head teachers' eyes opened wide in shock. "I see; Pettigrew's capture is something but Greyback's death. I know of many people who will feel safer for both, but with Greyback's death the people will see some hope in the darkness."

She nodded as she let it sink in that its good news. The death of minions was a bright spark but clearing out generals is celebration worthy. "Also, it was said that he almost had Bellatrix too, and possibly that Draco Malfoy and his mother were there too, they can't be certain. James Potter has already gotten to the ministry…!"

Dumbledore perked up at this. "Where did he leave the girls?" he quickly demanded in worry for them as they are like grandchildren to him.

"He says with the Weasley twins at their shop," she answered straight away. "They'll be OK there won't they?" she asked sounding concerned for them too, having grown attached over the years.

"Yes, for a while, but a source has informed me of a planned attack today," he replied, worried. "I had been organising some people together. However, with everything that has been happening, I am afraid that we had not much of a gathering yet. I'm sorry, I got lost in thoughts and memories," he said gesturing his memory bowl, which got a nod of understanding, having seen the amazing feats herself.

"Surely after their defeats they wouldn't try their luck again so soon?" McGonagall tried to reason. "Even they'll have heard of Drake by now, and they would play that cautious, right?"

"I'm afraid I cannot begin to imagine what Voldemort will do or think of this," he replied, shaking his head in sadness. "We must hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. Take Professor Flitwick, gather some others capable of fighting, and head to the Weasley's shop to secure the children's safety. I shall be there soon. I'll be gathering some more members of the Order to help evacuate the civilians to safety should the need arise."

"Understood," she readily agreed as she stormed out of his office and he went to his fireplace, disappearing through the emerald flames moments later to appear out of a fire in the middle of soot covered filthy ruins with fires blazing and rubble all around him.

His eyes widened as he looked around to see half of the wonky house missing with a huge green skulls with serpents tongue clouds in the sky over the house and the cornfields on fire.

He ground his teeth as he saw the young blonde woman under an onslaught of the torture curse screaming nearby, withering on the ground in pain while the filth harming her laughed. It always made him feel sick that these people would really find pleasure in another creature's pain, let alone other humans.

Albus's wand slid out of his sleeve, into his right hand in a fit of anger and he was surprised with himself as the Death Eaters wand arm was sliced clean off at the elbow sprouting blood as he looked to it in horror.

"Miss. Delacour!" he said in concern ignoring the Death Eater as he helped her up while she scrambled for her wand panting for breath. She looked from Dumbledore to the Death Eater, slashing her wand the Death Eater went down in a flash of blue light where he squirmed in pain, unconscious.

"I d-didn't think anyone got out a message for help," she said with tears in her eyes as they looked around at other members of the Order of the Phoenix fighting Death Eaters and big bulking, ugly-mountain trolls.

"They didn't," he said looking to the darkened sky, littered with smoke and ash from the attack, and none of his people had even a clue this was going to happen, let alone the vast majority not having a clue it IS happening.

"My sister!" she suddenly said looking over to an unconscious lump a little way from them. "G-Gabrielle!" she called out breaking free from Dumbledore, rushing to her, and dropping to her knees and cradling the bloodied twelve year old girl, grimacing as her right leg was torn up at an odd angle with bone protruding from her torn skin.

Gabrielle opened her eyes, blurrily, half lidded, but only one, the right was a brilliant blue, tearing, the other was bloodied and oozing puss with two huge gashes across it, down her cheek and up across her forehead.

"F-Fleur, b-big sister!" she muttered before she passed out cold, eyes fluttering closed, whimpering cold.

Fleur had never felt such rage bubbling in her before as she turned to see her boyfriend, Bill being ganged up on by four Death Eaters. She gripped her wand tightly between her fingers, and with a swish, flick and twirl, boom, all four blew up with the ground around them, falling down in screams and cries as their legs were torn up, blood splattering all over them in their agony.

Albus was soon in helping the plump woman Molly Weasley while Bill ran to help his girlfriend and her sister. He swished his wand deflecting spells, and for once, he was not being the typical Albus Dumbledore, as they were attacking some of his favourite people, some of the nicest he knew.

He sent their sickening spells straight back at them, which caused some to start panicking as their comrades screamed on the floor; one man's skin peeling from his flesh and bones withering on the dirt.

"You made your beds!" the old man roared in his anger, his magic felt, his robes bellowing in his power, engulfing them in his anger. "Now you will sleep in them!" he said, continuing, deflecting a spell back that cut a Death Eater in two at the waist. "I am sick and tired of you getting away with whatever you want! You racist piles of dung!" he spat out, that being the closest he will get to swearing if he can help himself.

They turned and fled, screaming in panic, apparating or trying on foot only to get mowed down by Dumbledore's stunners for the wizards, but the trolls weren't so bright as to flee that he slaughtered them all with ease. He was showing his power, and a little of what he is capable, before it was all over, and in one more bout of anger…

He shot a white spell into the sky. It blast through the dark marks dispelling them in blasts of white lightning and thunder booms, clearing the smoke, letting the sunshine through as warm rain came from nowhere, starting to douse the flames. He could see some members of his order down and not moving and knew he had lost some good people who will be missed terribly.

"Albus!" he was shocked as he was breathing heavily still pumped with adrenalin and soaking wet to see Arthur Weasley, head of the family had approached, touching his shoulder to get his attention. They could still hear the screams as they looked around at the Death Eaters withering in the pain of their own spells.

"For once, Arthur, I can't feel any pity!" he said as he calmed. "But let us show them a semblance of mercy and get them to the hospital chambers within the auror department for medical attention, and our injured to hospital and fast. It appears young Gabrielle has been seriously and grievously injured. Then we need to prepare for an attempt on Diagon Alley sometime within the next day or two. If they attacked here, it's still possible that Diagon Alley shall be attacked too."

"Right, we're on it," said Charlie Weasley, the second eldest son from where he listened in near his father. "I'll get some people together… we managed to get Ron through the floo to the Longbottom's to his dismay, but he'll be safe there for a while. Gabby had been outside at the time with Fleur, sorry."

"It will be OK, let's just get moving and get her to hospital, fast!" he said with a sigh as he looked around at all of the mess and damage, wondering what can be salvaged from this.

Voldemort does have a habit of waiting until guards are low and then making multiple attacks, but maybe they need to do more than sit around and wait for the next time.

_**to be continued… **_


	8. Warful Meetings

**UnCharted Bandit**

**Chapter VIII**

**Warful Meetings**

Rosette "Rose" Potter had helped Ginny and the twins open up the store the next morning with June since they all had to spend the night over since their dad had obviously forgotten about them. There was an attack on Ginny's house the Burrow the evening before, but everyone was OK and June and Rose cuddled with Ginny all night to comfort her as she worried.

The twins had taken one of the rooms above their shop, and the girls the other to sleep. With a little conjuring here and there everything was fine, and the twins even offered to pay Rose and June for their help, and though they refused as the twins were being such help, the twins insisted since they were low on staff anyway it was only right or some such notion of honour and pride.

Rose was just feeding these colourful puffy fluffy pigmy puff things by the window trying not to coo over them too much when the bell of the door rang. It had been over an hour since they had opened but since all of the mayhem the day before they had no customers.

So when she looked up she was surprised to see a bored looking, yet hot boy who seemed like he was still a little tired, even at eleven in the morning, having opened later on a Sunday. However, she was more surprised he was wearing muggle clothes of a black tee shirt that accentuates his powerful looking muscles and some black cargo shorts and trainers for the nice weather.

He actually yawned as he walked through the shop, ignoring everything (all of the cool jokes and magic) before he stopped where June stood at a till next to Ginny as the other staff called in 'sick' with owls that morning. He is good looking with a kind smile as he looked June over, she felt like hexing him, but she held back, finishing with the cute little puffs water.

"Hey there sweety!" he greeted June causing her cheeks to light up while the twins quickly moved closer, but he still looked so sleepy she doubted he knew June was so much younger than him. "I don't suppose you know a Rosette and Juniper Potter do you?" he asked, hopefully.

"Err, err, no!" June quickly lied, worried.

"Oh great!" he muttered, annoyed and sulking. "Are you sure, you see I want to protect them from all these Death Eaters and whatnot as they're my baby sisters. Its kind of my job and stuff or something, and…!" he asked, trailing off that line of babble.

The girls and Weasley twins all seemed to freeze, but he went on, placing a card down on the counter in front of June with his phone number and email address. It was stylish, black with orange font.

"Well, if you find them, give me a call… the names Harry Drake!" he said, and they could see his name, clear as day written on his card.

"Hey wait!" Rose yelled out as he went to leave, startling him as he looked to her, and she stared into his bright emerald eyes. "I'm Rosette Potter!" she called out on a whim, hoping she wasn't making a mistake, but she has seen many wizards trying to pull off a muggle look and still looking out of place. However, he could easily blend into the muggle world, as if he belonged there more than here in the magical world.

He looked to her in surprise, blinking away his sleep he turned to the small brunette girl behind the counter, standing on a footstool to see over the top and serve customers, if they ever got any.

"Then that must mean you're my little June. I am so sorry I have not been around but mum and dad were, well… I was a silly kid and did not know about you, and I am so sorry. But I'm here now to… you know make up for things and beat all of your enemies to death, and I hear you have quite a lot of enemies and stuff…" he babbled on, not having thought this far ahead yet, so didn't quite know how to act.

June moved around the checkout desk to him, watery eyed as he paused. He then opened his arms and she flew into his embrace, letting him pick her up, her legs wrapping around him, and cuddle her in his warmth and protection, like real family, like her sister would because she knew he's her big brother, finally here to look after her and Rose.

"Don't worry baby, I'm here now, and any Death Eater that wants to harm you or Rosie has to traverse the hell that is me first!" he said with his voice full of a cockiness they couldn't deny knowing who he is and what he has already done, or who he had captured the previous day.

"So, my big brother is really alive?" Rose asked as she walked over, watching the way he held June so close, so caring, in his arms. She felt uncomfortable, unable to know what she wanted, and all that was, deep inside was to hold him tight.

Harry pulled back a little, still holding June as she did not seem to want to end her hug yet and smiled at Rose. "Yeah, and I came back as soon as I heard you were in so much trouble. I was on a ferry home when I meet a girl, Hermione Granger and found out about June!" he said shocking her.

"Hermione's OK isn't she?" she asked, concerned for her friend while looking to him in hope. "We couldn't send much back and forth while her folks took her on holiday. She did not want to go, but I made her. It could be the last chance she gets to just be with her parents and…"

"She's fine," he replied, interrupting, and smiling in reassurance before she starts babbling with worry. "Those Death Eaters ended up taking a swim when they met me," he said grinning smugly.

She sighed in relief and smiled back at him, blushing. "Harry…" she said, uncertain, but he opened his right arm, carrying June with his left and she rushed in, wrapping her arms around him, whimpering, and holding him tight, feeling his powerful body beneath the fabric of his tee shirt, awed.

She enjoyed the way he stroked her hair, and how she knew with him around everything would be so much better. Thinking about setting him up with Ginny since she does not have to choose between her and Hermione since Hermione is still dating that looser.

Though, if she can get Hermione to finally dump the looser, Harry might have some smart, strong friend to set her up with, and maybe one for her too. She had to shake away those thoughts, as she will let her mind wonder too much over the silliest distractions. Hermione had told her she probably has some mild form of ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder) or something.

"This is all heart wrenching but, work," Fred or George broke in teasingly as they both smiled, trying not to look as uncomfortable as they feel at the scene, being typical Weasley boys open emotional displays tend to render them crept out.

Rose sniffled as she pulled back from Harry's arms, teary eyed. "Oh…," she said blushing more. "These are Fred and George Weasley, and Ginny, their sister, and my other best friend since you've met Hermione."

"Fred, George!" Ginny reprimanded after, shaking her head, trying to keep her eyes off her best friends' newfound big brother, and wow, she was truly amazed that a wizard could be that fit, with muscles and everything; she has to keep her attention on other things or she will be lost to her imagination. "We don't even have one customer and everything is done, so don't interfere!"

"So, your friend Ginny, huh?" Harry asked, turning to the cute red haired girl while she blushed brightly and he wished she were wearing something more like his sister to show him off that hot bod of hers. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ginny; I can see we'll be getting along just great!" he said, winking, which seemed to please and embarrass her.

"Hey man, not in front of us!" George said grimacing and trying to be all-brotherly, but when you're up against a young man who captured one of the most dangerous dark wizard werewolves he has heard about he doesn't want to end up in a fight with anyone like that, but big brother code demands it or something… at least keeping it out of their sight. Out of sight, out of mind and all of that.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, going along with his brother, but keeping on Harry's good side, even though it's obvious he is such a nice guy, so made sure he'll state it as so, so everything is cool. "We're her older brothers and because it is customary for us to scare off boys… and well, you've gotten quite the name, and we don't want to be beaten up!"

"Wow, my brothers are cowards!" Ginny said with a sigh, rolling her eyes while her cheeks are still tinted, as she half teased them.

"Not cowards, just smart!" George said, with his cheeky grin back on, his brother grinning too, nodding in agreement. "We'll fight to protect our little sister too, but we're not stupid. Anyway, he seems like the kind of guy we'll like so we approve," he said while his brother nodded along with him some more.

"Don't mind them, they're always like that!" Rose said, fidgeting with her fingers while suppressing this 'evil' grin. "Ginny is top rate and I should know, I've seen her na-!"

"ROSETTE!" Ginny yelled while the twins pretended they did not hear and June was giggling while Rose was pretending she did not just embarrass her friend scarlet, and wondering whether she should tell him the red does go down further than her face. "Have some tact girl, he was coming onto me and I was letting him-!" she trailed to a stop, even more embarrassed.

"-And I'm going to continue until I get you," he replied smirking while June giggled harder while they ignored several people entering the shop wearing black robes looking around. However, Harry noticed them, his eyes scanning each; he smiled as he put June down, though she pouted. "Hey, I think you're too old for me to carry around sweets."

Harry laughed as she pouted more as he walked over, looking in on the pigmy puffs, they are little fuzz balls of different colours.

"They're kind of cute aren't they?" Rose said as she had followed him while he nodded and picked up the whole pen full of the small rodents and walked it over to the counter.

"Don't even think about buying us all of them!" Rose quickly reprimanded. "Ginny has one and we can always pet them here, June and I have an owl each to look after," she said worried.

Harry looked to her smiling. "Sorry, but I was just bringing them here where they'll be safe from the battle about to take place. I have a very close friend who would be pissed if I got the little things killed. She loves pigmy puffs as they're apparently the cutest little things on Earth," he said placing the pen behind the checkout desk.

"We're the only people in the shop that aren't Death Eaters," he added shocking them to look around at the ugly faced men 'looking' around.

"T-they can't be!" Rose whispered in horror and doubt, as she really looked them over before back to Harry when she realised he had disappeared.

She looked around the shop to see something odd as three men were missing before her eyes widened as she watched Harry sleeper hold another and he struggled for a moment before he was dragged away out of sight.

It took but a minute for only three to remain before they realised out of the nine men they were all that remained. Harry came up behind another, chocking him, holding his wand, and arm pointed at the last two, they froze.

"Hey, douche bags, tell me what you're doing here and I might let you go!" Harry said with this amused smile as one went for his wand. "Stupefy!" Harry hissed as he forced his whimpering captive to swish his wand and the man went down in a jet of fuzzy red light. "I'll admit I'm lacking in the sorcery department, but I do know the basic essentials!" he said, amused as the man crumpled to the floor.

"W-we're here to capture the Potter girls!" he stuttered out in fear as he likely realised whom he's dealing with as word does get around very fast in the wizarding world. "The-the attack will start soon… D-Dumbledore sent some of his people to k-keep them safe, b-but they are hidden, watching the store. S-so we thought pretending to be customers better and easier than fighting them. Rumour says D-Dumbledore is-is actually fighting back. We don't want to fight F-Filius Flitwick if he has permission to potentially kill, we wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Yeah, well, you got unlucky with me instead!" he said as his captive screamed as Harry snapped his wrist and face planted him unconscious into the wooden floor before moving forward as the last man went for his want ended up with a kick to the throat, forcing him down and out as his neck was broken.

"OK guys, tie up the Death Eaters and store them out back, and let's prepare for battle!" Harry said all business like. "I won't be able to protect you all the time so fight, use lethal and dangerous spells. Once they are down, they have to stay down. Ginny and Rose, stay with June at all times!"

They all nodded quickly as they tied up their prisoners (live or not) and stored them out back. "OK, Fred, George, anyway we can alert the old man and the ministry?"

"I can said a patronus!" George said quickly. "But it will be seen and they'll jump at the spell!"

"What about underage magic? Ginny, June, and I could get expelled," Rose said worried, thinking about a past event when she got into trouble and it was not even her magic.

He looked at her, rolling his eyes. "Honestly I don't care, but I also know there are laws about self-defence, and I doubt anyone will mention it. If they do they'll be looked down on and probably lose their jobs, accused of being a Death Eater."

"OK, then what do we do now?" George asked, startling Harry, he elaborated. "We've fought a bit, but never in the, 'we could die' category sort of thing against Death Eaters."

"Right, just calm down," he replied as he saw they are all looking so concerned. "And remember. If you cannot fire a cutting hex in rapid succession, fire stingers until their shields let down and then go for the big casts. It is survive or die, and the best way to survive is to make sure they don't!" he said smirking. "So try to sense the mana around you, know where each other are at all times, and where to strike…" he trailed off, as they looked lost.

"Sense the mana?" Ginny asked, befuddled. "How are we supposed to do that Harry? Hogwarts doesn't teach that sort of thing," she said, and they all looked worried and confused.

He sighed and shook his head. "That is a simple bit of defence, knowing where your enemy or ally is by sensing their mana. What the hell do they teach you guys at that school?"

"W-well only Professor Lupin has been any good at teaching Defence against the Dark Arts," Rose said sheepishly. "But he's a werewolf and Snape got jealous because Uncle Remus was a better teacher, and everyone liked him. So Snape told the Slytherins he is a werewolf and all those pureblood parents attacked and made him have to leave. We haven't had a good teacher since or before, and that was third year."

Harry felt like face palming as he rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll teach you myself if I have too. That is the basics after all, but not now. Just know that something is happening outside. I think I have a hit on our watchers as their magic is fluctuating with trepidation rather than excitement, and others are waiting, feeling fear. It's about to happen…!"

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

The ground shook with explosions, and items fell from shelves. "You have no idea how pissed off these guys are making me," Harry said as he held June up as she almost fell over in her fear, all of them holding their wands except for Harry. "I can't even have five minutes to rest. I just left home like twenty minutes ago!"

"I guess you're having a bad few days," George said sheepishly as they waited. "But at least you've been putting them down, so that is lucky for us."

"Y-yeah," he replied as screams echoed throughout the alley outside when the large windows shattered open as a small squad of five goblins charged in carrying golden spears. "Save your strength, I'll handle them!" he added as he moved forward.

He dodged a strike from a spear, grabbing it. He picked up the goblin with the spear and crushed him dead into a wall before spearing two with a single throw. The other two did not seem all that imposing when Harry seemed to blink away, reappearing with his clenched fists around their throats, throwing their bloodied bodies through the shattered storefront window.

Harry looked back, amused. "That is how I kick ass!" he said, amused at their expressions as he looked out into the chaos as Death Eaters, goblins, and mountain trolls attacked innocent and weak wizards and witches, adults and children while men and women in red and beige robes fought back.

"So, the Order are in crimson, the aurors beige, and the Death Eaters black," he muttered to himself though they all nodded along. "I like the colour coding, but I guess goblins and trolls are fair game as the Gringotts Goblins won't be out fighting for anyone, so let's pick this party up a few gears!" he said as he stepped outside through the shattered window.

They watched, transfixed as he crouched, legs apart, arms crossed out in front over his chest. "Come forth, Bringer of Destruction!" his voice echoed out with power as blue sparks of electricity burst up from nowhere rolling over his body. "I call upon the heavens!" he continued roaring out as the sky seemed to darken and blue lightning sparked across him, waving his clothes and hair in the breeze.

"Bringer of Eidolon!" he cried out as a massive pentagram erupted, just slightly larger around than Harry is standing tall before his crossed arms. "I Summon ODIN'S Wrath!" he finished and the sky lit up with blue lightning as it crashed down, striking and powering Harry's pentagram, shaping a horse in the circle, it pulsed and burst out, a magnificent horse of blue lightning charged forward, pulling the lightning from the pentagram, fading it into its body and galloped forward, a magnificent steed.

It went straight at the trolls ahead of it where they had been attacking innocent civilians and a small wizard had been trying to rescue them, bouncing around, blasting and cutting them up like he was Yoda from Star Wars. The tiny Professor looked up in surprise as he saw the spell charging, its form shifting into a huge eight-foot tall knight with horse head shield and a mighty lance, more defined as wearing powerful black, dark grey, blue, and purple armour with white lance and shield.

The tiny and spry Professor dived out of the way, as the moronic trolls turned to the danger, the nearest screaming as it was speared through the chest with tons of lightning coercing through the attack. The Professor moved quickly as the lightning knight shielded against another trolls rough wooden club to get the innocent people to safety.

"Harry, what the hell is that?" Rose asked as they joined him outside, as the Death Eaters were taking clear to keep away from the area where the knight was fighting with the trolls.

He looked to her, grinning as he shook off the large power drain, holding back from staggering or showing any weakness. He needs to stay strong so he doesn't give the Death Eaters a hint that he is just a normal human with normal weaknesses such as limits.

"Just the power of the eidolon Odin! I said I was going to pick up the party-."

Eyes widened as he moved, jumping, and pulling Ginny down, rolling on the ground with her as three killing curses sailed through where she had been. Her eyes were open as far as they could go as she realised how close to death she had been while Harry lay on top of her, he stole a chased kiss, which brought her back from her shock, and causing her to blush.

However, he hopped back to his feet, pulling her with him, looking around as Rose was actually holding her own against two brazen Death Eaters, protecting June while the third was down, and the twins were helping some Order members with some straggling trolls and goblins.

Harry was pleased to note that while he held Ginny's soft and fine body close to his that the Order were not holding back like they had before if what he has read about them was even half as true.

"You, OK now Ginny?" he asked her, concerned. She nodded her head, regaining her breathing. "Good, do you think you can help Rose while I get in the thick of it?" he asked her with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks," she agreed, pausing for a moment she stole a quick kiss back before rushing to Rose's side while Harry grinned as he rushed off into the fight, Odin still beating on the trolls, so left him to it with that tiny Professor back to kicking troll butt too.

"I can't believe this!" Rose said to Ginny as they downed the two remaining Death Eaters together as they were not much, and only lasted so long because it was two on one and put Rose in the defensive after she cut up the third one.

"I think we're actually winning for once, and did you kiss my brother?" she asked, smirking as they were now up against some more low-level punk Death Eaters that thought they would try their luck fighting kids, cowards.

Ginny blushed, but looked pleased. "Yep, but he is freaking hot, nice, and awesome. He shot out a freaking lightning horse knight guy thing out, how cool is that?" she said and Rose knew that was all the reason either would need to like a boy.

"Yeah, that is wicked cool," she agreed smirking when a spell skimmed her left cheek cutting her. She started for a moment then turned to the offender and she was not happy, and he took steps back when she flicked her wand. "Incendio!" she shouted out with a huge red fireball shooting out of her wand, it smashed straight into the offender, blasting him back and setting his robes on fire where he withered on the ground, crying in pain.

Meanwhile over twenty Death Eaters had broken free from the other fighters and teamed up on Harry. He was singed, and cut up having to dodge this way and that, and they did not give him a chance to use magic.

He could not call Odin's aid as the summoned creature was running out of magic, and has to finish dealing with most of the trolls if not all before his time is up. Harry will not be able to summon anything like him again for around twelve hours or so even if he had enough magic for another feat like that again today.

However, he felt the presence before anyone else, just before he appeared in a sonic boom of white light, a beacon of hope. The windows and glass shattered if it had not already been broken throughout the street with his mere arrival. It was quite the impressive entrance.

The old man, Albus Dumbledore appeared, wearing bright blue robes with silver stars and moons comfortably embroiled into the rich material. However, his normal sparkling blue eyes were not twinkling over his half-moon specs; these were of a man who would no longer let you get away with murder to preserve the status quo of light and dark, black or white when he now saw all of the other shades, and colours.

The fighting had paused for a moment, except for Odin as he took advantage of the trolls' distraction. Albus Dumbledore swept his wand, standing beside Harry, and three Death Eaters screamed as a huge wind picked up and they went flying, crunching into a solid wall, slipping to the ground, and not getting up again as blood pooled around their heads, their summoned masks dissolving away in black smog as proof of their deaths.

It took the remaining Death Eaters a moment to realise that this is the Great White Wizard Albus Dumbledore, and he had just taken out three of their numbers with just one sweep of his wand. They looked from him to the young man standing with him working some kinks out of his muscles and they took steps back, near shaking.

"Fire and lightning is my main thing," Harry commented whimsically. "I've always been fascinated by the way they give and take. They hold life, yet they can also take it so easily. They are truly powers to respect, but then all of… such compound energies deserve such reverence and respect. However, as I said, my favourites have always been lightning and fire. They shine their light on the world and make the darkness fade to dust."

He was grinning at the end of his little speech, it terrified them, blood dribbling from some cuts, and scrapes, his breathing laboured, and he looked more dangerous than anyone they had ever seen before. They stepped back as he rose his right hand with a fireball igniting a centre metre from his palm.

"You've seen my lightning, now check out my fire!" he said before firing them in little pulses of deadly fireballs, growing out larger as they shot forward, one after the other until he was firing from both hands.

The Death Eaters were fortunate to pull up shields, screaming in terror as the fighting continued around them as the Order and aurors went on the attack, using the distraction, and destruction to their advantage. The shields protected them but they surely felt the power as the flames exploded into their flimsy and weakening protections, burning them through shear head alone.

"I've always been partial to the air, so gentle, and giving, yet when it shows its fury!" the old man spoke, his voice traveling with magic so they heard him. "A practical lesson for you I think!" Dumbledore put in thoughtfully. "What happens when you breathe life into flames?" he asked as he made some patterns with his wand.

"Spiritus!" the old man hissed the spell with a slight quiver to his voice, showing his pity and mercy.

The whole street shook as the wind, blast up, fuelling the flames and they exploded. The street went quiet now as some buildings nearby half collapsed, unable to take any more. Odin's work had been done as the remainder of his magic left and he faded away as everything had gone still, as if time itself bowed before these two mighty sorcerers combined power.

There was a cloud of smoke and debris as they waited and watched. It drifted away leaving a massive crater in the ground with the remains of the Death Eaters as unrecognisable messes of burnt nothing, cinders of cloth smouldering, flames littering the ground.

Harry was impressed with how well Dumbledore capitalised on his magic. He isn't named one of the greatest wizards of all time for nothing, it seems. If the old man wants to fight hard and deadly, he can, and does a good job of it too, but when the Romans come calling, do as the Romans would or your loved ones will be raped and pillaged of their land… their property, their dignity, and then their lives or freedom.

The old man Albus Dumbledore turned from the scene with sad and weary blue eyes as he looked to the remaining fight, to Rosette and friends with cuts and bruises to the Death Eaters that would dare harm innocent children, and force them into a recourse where they have to sully their hands with battle, so young.

Harry turned next, checking his sisters and Ginny were OK as he sent them out to fight. They were a little muddy and cut, with some bruises but otherwise looked to be in perfect health.

The Death Eaters looked to them both, as they looked around, the remaining goblins already fleeing, and they stepped back, fear evident in their eyes through the eyeholes of their masks as they saw the two most dangerous wizards were waiting, waiting to strike.

"Throw down your wands and surrender, NOW!" Dumbledore commanded and they quivered as the old man was leaking over a century's accumulated magical power and they were terrified as the 'game' had changed, no longer would they survive to murder another day.

The Death Eaters now knew that if they continue that they would die. They looked around from Order members to aurors to see the same cold looks on their faces. This was different, they looked to the young man stood with Dumbledore, and they knew, things had changed, and they were not going back. They had declared war, and this day, their declaration has finally been answered.

The Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic has finally accepted, this is war, and in war the enemy either dies or they are captured as Prisoners of War. They did what they had to and threw down their wands and rose their hands to rest on top of their heads as instructed while they were arrested, not as criminals or terrorists, but as Prisoners of War, which means no trial, straight to jail as the evidence of their war crimes are plain as day here before these soldiers.

They were dragged off while Harry had reconnected with his sisters and Ginny, hugging the three girls' in-turn before leading them back into the twins joke shop where they will be out of the way.

He was just sitting them down and checking over their injuries when Dumbledore entered with the twins' moments later. The old man had a sad smile for a moment before it broke into a grin as he has seen so much tragedy over his life. It has become too easy these days to push the moment aside for a bright smile with twinkling eyes with the hope that it will make others feel better, even though he may be kidding himself there.

"Mr. Drake, I believe!" the old man said with a hitch as his voice was chipper when he did not feel too chipper right now, as he shook Harry's hand while he nodded, wondering what he wanted. "I saw the memories of your feats in Hogsmead, and I must say, most impressive, but seeing them in person…" he said with a kind smile. "I had been hoping to meet with you before the school year starts, you see. I suppose I'll jump to the chase, no use beating around the bush.

"It is always quite the hassle to find a defence teacher. Especially one competent enough to, shall we say teach anything of real use… the students' needs someone with… shall we say, your kind of talent!" he said, chuckling.

Harry turned, seeing to Rose's cheek as it was still bleeding, and a soft blue glow later it stopped bleeding, and should heal over within a few days if he performed that spell right, healing is his weakest weakness, but she can always see a professional later.

"So… you want me to teach defence classes for you?" Harry interrupted as he massaged Ginny's left wrist, helping her ease the pain of a slight twist while she relished in the attention. However, he did not need the nod to continue. "OK, I'll teach your class, but I'll need some equipment. I will forward you a list of the things I will need. I would also like for you and the staff to overlook me potentially… being with a student in a frankly, none teacher student way."

"Very well," he agreed sounding relieved. "After all, you are only sixteen, it would be unhealthy for you not to want to… fraternise with the female populous like the average teenage boy. So I'll next see you on the first of September at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…," he said smiling. "Girls, Fred, George, take care. I'll have Molly come by and take you all to Sirius's house," he said as he leant in and whispered the secret into Harry's ear before heading out.

"Weird dude," Harry commented as he took a space on the counter next to Ginny while playing with a deck of cards he found on the side. "So, who is this Molly?" he asked looking from Ginny to the twins as they looked more worried now than with the Death Eaters.

"Ginevra Weasley, Fred, George, what do you think you have been doing?!"

Harry and the others were startled as they looked to the shattered doorway to see a plump ginger haired woman wearing brown robes with a flowered apron glaring at them all.

"Our mum!" Ginny said; quivering worse than when they fought the Death Eaters, and he had to wonder about that and whether he should flee now.

_**to be continued…**_


	9. Stolen

**UnCharted Bandit**

**Chapter IX**

**Stolen**

Harry sighed after that Molly Weasley woman had reprimanded her kids, his sisters, and even him for fighting with the moron Death Eaters while being too young. Then he had to grimace in disgust and horror as the 'plump' woman squished the life out of her sons and the girls, though thankfully leaving him alone. He shivered just thinking about it.

She had been given orders to lead Harry and his sisters to this Sirius Black guys house, where they hold meetings for this Order of the Phoenix group of Dumbledore's. He is 'secretly' happy to note that she was forcing Ginny to come with them. So, he was pleased to walk with her as she really is that fine and then some.

Rose and June followed them as they moved outside. The Weasley twins had to stay to sort out fixing their shop, and to make sure stock does not go missing. The alley was swarming with people, aurors and ministry personnel trying to get the place up and running again as soon as possible as time is money.

The street was a mess with people down and out it was-covered in blood, and bodies littered the cobbled stones. There were medi-witches/wizards seeing to injuries, and others being-levitated on stretchers, some with blankets over faces, and some receiving treatment while on route to hospital.

It was a conundrum of chaos and mayhem. They could hear people crying, in pain, begging for help even while medical personnel are giving it. There are people who are obviously delirious with spell-addled minds, and others laughing in a delirium. It was terrible seeing so many people hurt, even children, some having lost family were-being carted off.

Harry shook his head as he followed Mrs. Weasley towards the leaky cauldron. He tried not to sigh too much, but if he can help teach the Hogwarts students how to protect themselves from things like this then he shall. Its partially why he accepted the crazy old guys offer, that and it will be easier to protect his sisters with the power of a teacher, rather than what might have made more sense of enrolling as a student.

In addition, given the roll of teacher at a school of proper sorcery he'll get all-access to any of the books the school has to offer, which is a bonus as his sorcery is pathetic. He might actually have to go out and buy a wand of his own sometime soon.

Then he has other possibilities. He knows the Potters are an old wealthy family, so with Rose's help there. Maybe he can rob the library blind, if the idiot James Potter has not gotten rid of the books for whatever reason. Then there is this Sirius Black guy, maybe he will have some pretty neat books considering his family is old and rich too.

It took him a moment to erase those thoughts for a while before he turned his attention to Ginny, walking beside him. He has always had a liking for red heads, but then he does like other hair colours too, or just pretty girls in general. She sure is cute the way her pale skin darkens with red when she is embarrassed.

She kind-of reminds him of Ellie. He had met her a while back while they were both about twelve, yeah; well thinking, yeah, he was twelve and she was about ten. He had wondered off from Nate while in some backwater town in South America. Though, Ellie's hair is a reddish brown, and her skin tan from all the sun, they both have vivid chocolate brown eyes and cute freckles.

Ellie had ran away from the orphanage after some older boys had tried molesting her. Her mother and father had not long since died in a car accident. They had been wealthy, and from Tennessee. He likes her southern accent, it's cute. However, she had gotten into some trouble with some traveling biker gang who might have been ditching the law south of the border.

They were red necks, and not the cool and somewhat amusing kind you would see on show like Dukes of Hazards or the likes. These were-those-kinds that could creep you out for no real reason with just a look. The type of men you just knew never meant you no harm, the racist-wife beating, child hurting kind who don't believe in the law and think its beneath them.

He shuddered just remembering them and the fight he got into. Thinking of it, other than sparing, and tufts with friends that was his first ever fight and the first damsel he ever rescued. That orphanage would be shut down for kidnapping her in the first place. The boys it would turn out were to 'initiate' her, having been well groomed and trained.

Ellie went back to live with her uncle and cousins in California on their ranch, or whatever you would call it. It must be nice living out in the country with horses and such. He likes horses; they are pretty reliable when you need to flee some douche on a motorcycle.

Anyway, shaking those memories away for now he looked over Ginny while she was blushing but taking sneaky looks at him. He smiled and gave her a wink, which brightened her smile and blush.

He looked back at Rose and June as they held hands and followed close by, smiling at him when two filthy looking men charged out of a side alley, grabbing both girls with sneering smiles.

"For the glory of the Dark Lord!" they both roared out disappearing in a ripple of white light.

Harry's eyes widened as he left Ginny's side while Molly Weasley had turned, crying out in despair, but he was too late to try pulling them back. He then turned as Ginny screamed out in surprise as a third man came charging out behind him, grabbing Ginny with this filthy look in his eyes full of glee.

They both disappeared bringing back memories of Ellie and her attempted abduction, and her abduction by that orphanage just four years ago…

Even as he performed some magic while Molly Weasley screamed in panic, aurors, and remaining Order member came charging over in worry, he was in his memory.

"I beseech your wisdom, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt!" he invoked with a blinding flash of light swirling around him as he opened his arms wide, white feathers exploded out around him in a white feathery whirlpool.

"Hone in on my youngest blood!" he continued as everything stopped to watch. "Please, show this humble man your mercy to find your sisters, my sisters, and bring them home to safety!" he cried out and all sound stopped for a moment as the light exploded into a thin inch round column of light reaching into the sky with Harry gone before it splashed away like the light was water.

"_Filthy little brat!"_

"_We'll teach you not to mess with your betters!" the yokel bumpkins were jeering out at the twelve-year-old boy with the piercing green eyes._

_The boy had a mock-confused look as he looked around at all of the leather-clad men, in total thirteen. Some had beards while others didn't, and behind them stood thirteen motorcycles. They were carrying chains and knives, and Harry is certain one or two guns, possible more, knowing these gun toting types love to pack heat, and love to kill even more, whether a bear or deer, or even a human._

_He then looked himself over, wearing a white shirt with the top few buttons left undone it was neatly tucked into his black slacks with shiny black shoes, and a black suit jacket left open to complete the look. He had been at a gathering of sorts and got bored so wondered off outside into the dark of night to get some fresh air._

_He looked behind him where a ten year old girl sat, kneeling with her dirty yellow dress torn enough so that he could see some flesh, her panties missing as she tried to hide her embarrassment as they had been torn off and the pieces of material lay on the floor. She was lucky he came when he did as he had to see some disgusting man put it away, unsure of the situation now Harry was on scene._

_The girl is small with naturally tan skin and soft brown eyes and freckles along her nose and cheeks with long reddish brown hair to her shoulder blades. She has tears in her eyes as she whimpered and tried to hold off from crying._

_Harry's green eyes looked up at the men with a rage he had never felt before. "Betters!" he repeated with a sneer to his voice. "All I see is thirteen men who are about to get the crap beat out of them," he commented with the utmost confidence and assurance._

_However, the men just burst out laughing at the same time, heads held high in mock. Then one man strangled out a cry, whimpering and the laughing stopped for wide-eyed horror as Harry had moved. He had punched one man in the stomach so hard he spit up blood, bent over as the twelve-year-old boy lifted the large and heavy man above his head, on his clenched fist before tossing him bloodied into a wall._

"_Oh, my apologies," Harry said whimsically brushing his hands in mock. "I seem to have miscounted. It shall be twelve men I'll be beating up today, one for each year of my birth!" he said with a wicked grin._

_It started with that moment as their anger took over any reasoning they might have had left. The first was a man with a knife, but Harry dodged back, his right hand coming up he grabbed his wrist and using the own man's momentum slammed him head first into a solid wall, cracking the bricks and he went down in a bloodied heap._

_The rest of the men paused, hesitant, but Harry had no such hesitation. He shot forward and up, leaving the ground. His right foot smashed into one beefy man's face, shattering his jaw and spilling his teeth as he went flying back, crashing into the bikes, toppling several over and he wasn't getting up._

_However, while still in the air, Harry back-round-house-kicked another in the throat where he started chocking, dropping to his knees, clawing at his throat in panic while Harry grabbed onto two of the men's faces as they stood together and with the momentum slammed them painfully into the ground, cracking skulls._

_He stood up, his emerald eyes glowing as he looked to the last seven men as they backed up, showing signs of fear. _

"_W-what in hell are you, you monster!" one of the men demanded looking at Harry with hate and fear._

"_No… you're the monster," he replied, smirking. "And I'm the monster hunter!" he said as he dodged as one of them pulled out a revolver, firing, the bullet just hit the floor in a bang. "I see, so it's time to bring out the big 'guns'?" he asked as they watched with wide eyes as a yellow ball of energy pulsed in his right hand, and boom, the gunman got it to the face, hitting down he slid down the far wall with a smouldering face, blast back by the attack._

"_Y-you're some k-kind of witch!" one of the men screamed out in terror and hate. "You're a heaven of the devil!" he roared out stepping back._

_Harry just looked baffled and offended. "I'm not a witch, I'm a boy, and witches are GIRLS, are you slow or something. I kind-of prefer the term mage anyway, it's more unisex. And I don't get where a piece of scum like you gets off calling me a heaven of the devil when you're child attacking murderous bikers, like seriously double standards duckweed!"_

_He was smirking as they started trying prayer. "Seriously, dicks like you go to church?" he asked mockingly. "Well here's a proper prayer for you. Its odd, I never thought I would ever use it as it has such restrictions, but you meet them all," he said sounding quite awed by that himself._

"_Blessed, our mother Gaia!" Harry begun with a soft forest green light caressing around him in a swirl with the light twisting into the ground the floor began to shake. "I ask of your favour, bring forth your binds," he said softly hands palms up, they were lit with light and warmth. "And hold these villains of darkness bound, their judgement shall be yours, our goddess, my love!"_

_Harry finished with a sweeping bow as he stepped back, panting for breath because of the exertion, which went unseen as he used his power to invoke the magic. Then the green light faded the men looked relieved as nothing happened and started mocking him, sneering._

"_So that's the power of your god!"_

"_Pathetic!"_

"_The Goddess Gaia is everywhere," he answered softly. "It is evident that all religions are linked in some form or way. How do you know that my goddess isn't your god, but shows herself to different cultures as they want to see her? Maybe as they expect to see her?" he asked, making them pause when the ground exploded up and open, vines bursting forth, ensnaring the men, unconscious or otherwise, along with their bikes and pulling them through the fissures before they sealed up moments later, it just happened so quick all they heard were the men's screams._

"_Idiots," he muttered as the last screams died down. "It's all just magic, all of it, we don't need to give reason or label anything," he said, shaking his head he turned to the girl, she whimpered._

_He smiled as he crouched down, offering her his hands. "It's going to be OK now… I'll protect you. My name is Harry, what's yours?" he asked gently._

"_I-I'm Ellie," she whimpered out timidly before he had to brace himself as she flew into his arms sobbing. "M-my mummy and d-daddy are gone and t-they won't send m-me home to Uncle B-Billy and m-my cousins in C-California!" she cried as he held her tightly._

_He couldn't help but feel bad for her, but in the end he and Nate smuggled her out of Mexico and back into the States where formal charges were made against the Mexican Child Services once she was reunited with her family, or something like that. _

"Let go of us you bastards," screamed Rose in panic; struggling against her captor, their wands taken and thrown down a huge chasm into nothing but darkness. It made her gulp as she was pushed and shoved with her little sister clinging onto her in horror and Ginny beside them trying to act tough.

She, Ginny and June had been brought to a massive grubby dark cavern lit with huge torches with flames, not that they took away any of the creepy secret lair vibe with many more Death Eaters. She had not even known or thought that there were this many Death Eaters, especially since Harry had been killing them all off, and she doubted this was the tip of the racists reach.

The cavern led up towards some kind of pedestal where she just knew, 'he' sat on that throne wrapped in his black cloak with a hood up hiding his face like the melodramatic prick he is. She could feel his cold eyes moving with them, and the scar on her forehead stung.

However, she grit her teeth in anger more than anything. She knows her anger will keep her focused, grounded, and stable. She ignored the jeering and cheering Death Eaters as she looked from 'him' to the 'spectators'. They ranged from young to old, from human to goblin, and then some other creatures she would never expect.

She had just discovered her big brother and now they're going to die. What will Harry do? Will he avenge them, and go on a murderous rampage. A part of her really does hope he does, but she couldn't tell, not knowing him like she should.

They were stopped before the Dark Lord Voldemort as he stood from his throne; carefully he pulled his hood down with long bony fingers to reveal his deformed snake like features and crimson eyes with slimy baldhead. She felt June quivering more as she looked upon him for the first time, but Ginny just stared him down with her.

"Hello Tom!" Rose said, holding back the hitch in her throat as the jeers and noise went down. However, at her words the jeering went back up as she looked around in disgust, their capturers having left them, but they're surrounded so it looks like they'll never get out of this mess.

The jeering cut out abruptly as the Dark 'Lord' rose a hand for silence. "Well, finally Miss. Potter," he spoke in a cool and calculating way, as if weighing everything he could say and choosing his words carefully. "I must say, I hadn't expected to see you… your sister, or friend so soon, but luck befell these three it seems."

"Harry will come for you all!" Rose spat out and the uneasy shifting told her they're all aware of him by this point.

Voldemort's lips curled up in a sneering smile. "Ah yes, the fabulous Mr. Harry Drake, quite the ruthless and powerful killer. If he wasn't such a thorn to my people I would be quite pleased to meet him!"

"Wow, such an honour coming from a dick like you!"

They were all startled as Harry knocked a few Death Eaters out of his way as he stepped out from amongst them almost looking bored, but the danger in his eyes warned of a man who will not play around this time. It did not take Voldemort's control for them to not attack right then, they knew it could mean instant death.

"How did you get through my wards?" Voldemort demanded, enraged, and annoyed as his eyes flickered to see quite a few of his Death Eaters showed signs of fear and trepidation.

"Magic," he replied whimsically as he stood by the girls. "Do you know how annoyed I was when your filthy inbred mongrels took my sisters and new friend?" he asked to hisses of anger but Voldemort's look quelled them.

"You dare insult our pureblood-!"

Harry interrupted with a laugh. "Not so pure when daddy was a muggle!" he retorted further enraging the Death Eaters as they didn't believe it, but many other creatures did and really didn't care as they're not wizards and likely have their own agendas anyway.

Rose looked at Harry in awe while holding her sister tight and taking Ginny's hand so they are not separated if they are going to be running anytime soon. She did not know how he knew of Voldemort's muggle father, but what truly amazed her was how he was insulting the Death Eaters like it was a joke, fearless in their own cave.

"Do you think us a joke, boy!?" the Dark Lord demanded, moving closer and drawing his wand, his minions moved further away. He completely ignored the muggle father comment, but most of his minions were too stupid to notice he didn't deny it.

"Of course not," he replied, smiling as blue light materialised a silver handgun in his right hand shocking many. "But I did restock on bullets," he said and in three bangs one after the other, the three Death Eaters that snatched the girls fell to the floor with bloodied holes in their heads. "So I'll tell you once and I won't tell you again, stay the fuck away from my sisters and their friends!"

The chamber was eerily quiet as Harry rose the gun to Voldemort while the Dark Lord readied his wand. He was not ignorant enough to not consider the muggle weapon dangerous, especially after the demonstration.

Then it happened he fired and fired and fired at Voldemort. The Dark Lord reflected two bullets before the third shattered into his shoulder, as he was staggering back under the impact.

"Get him!" Voldemort screamed as he fell to his knees holding his wound. "Get them all, kill them, do whatever you want, just kill him!"

Harry smirked as he turned from Voldemort to the Death Eaters switching for a new and full magazine in his gun before they could fully react he had shot down three more men and panic started up. It is in human nature to fear death, so the weak nearby, screamed as the cowards they are, which caused a chain reaction as they started fleeing as Harry just emptied his gun into the crowd while they trampled each other to death in a semi-stampede in their desperation to get away.

"You can always count on a cowards fear!" Harry said to the girls in amusement as he grabbed them and started dragging them through the crowd, guiding them and slamming the crap out of any wise guy while Voldemort was yelling over the noise, screaming for order, screaming for Harry's death.

Harry led the girls down a narrow passageway off the side of the cavern, not sure where it leads, but it has to be a nicer place than with the Death Eaters. They had to squeeze through tight rocks while sprinkles of water leaked from above, soaking them through, and by the time he pushed Rose and June through into a small chamber, and pulled Ginny out they were tired, sweaty and wet.

He laughed a little while the girls panted for breath. "Sorry, but I bet you and Ginny are glad you're not too big in the chest or we would have been stick," he teased the two older girls for his own amusement and to lighten the mood.

"I-I can't believe how you got us out!" Rose said, blushing and choosing to ignore his comment as it is kind-of true. "They pretty much let us get away; I can barely believe it was as simple as randomly shooting into the crowd."

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "It's only a natural response to danger. I just played on their own fear of death and the large numbers that would try getting out of my line of fire."

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Ginny asked looking up at the huge rocky walls going up, then to the small squeeze they came through before frowning as she noticed the light, startling as four white balls of light just drifted around them. "Where did the glowing balls of light come from?" she asked, curious and concerned.

"Magic," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "How many more people are going to ask me such ridiculous questions when it's always magic?"

"Umm… how about, how are we going to get out of here? Or how did you get in here?" Rose asked looking at him with raised eyebrows as if waiting for a witty comment.

He just smiled, amused while June moved from her climbing into her brothers arms, allowing him to carry her. "Climb is your first answer, and yes, magic is the answer to the second."

She groaned rolling her eyes as they looked up the jagged walls. "You expect us to climb up there with no rope or magic?" she asked as if she expected him to say he's joking, which wasn't going to happen as he shook his head and helped June onto his back.

"OK, June, hold on tight," he said, and without even waiting for Ginny and Rose to realise he is one hundred percent serious he grabbed hold of the wall and started climbing as if he were going up some stairs.

Ginny and Rose looked up in worry as they watched him climb, and in some cases jump from one hold to another, making it look easy until he was several feet high and reached a more open area where there are ledge formations to climb further up.

"Come on you two, hurry up!" Harry called down as he wore his terrified little sister like a backpack as she held onto him tightly around the neck with her arms, and legs around his waist, looking down, wide eyed at how impossible it would seem to climb alone, but he carried her on his back.

Rose and Ginny looked at each other again, grimacing as they looked at the rocks, gulping. "I-I can't climb that," Rose said, worried.

"What about me, I'm wearing a robe, it could get tangled and I'll fall to my doom, my doom Rose!" Ginny added, sounding even more concerned.

"Take it off!" Harry called down as he was listening in.

Ginny looked both uncomfortable and embarrassed as she looked to Rose, and Rose understood so answered for her. "She isn't wearing normal people clothes underneath it," Rose called up trying not to show that it amused her a little.

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Just take the bloody thing off and I'll give you something to wear when we reach the top!"

"Go on Ginny," Rose said giggling at her embarrassed friend. "You're wearing those undies I got you so Harry will certainly like the show. And as I said earlier, I've seen you naked; you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Hurry up, school starts in two days!" Harry shouted down, startling them, and he could still make out Ginny's bright red face from his platform.

"Just do it Ginny!" Rose said as her friend just stood still as she took her robe off for her, revealing her tight, pale blue panties and bra, her fabulous body and smooth creamy legs, and small chest hidden away.

"I like this rescue mission," Harry muttered to himself as he tried to keep his thoughts clean-ish around his sisters, but what a fresh sight, he suppressed his smirk.

_**to be continued…**_


End file.
